


Down to Zero

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Comic Book Science, Extremis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Temporary Amnesia, holy shit what's happened to Tony?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: После неудачной битвы c Контроллером Тони начинает относиться к Стиву так же, как ко всем остальным. Стив озадачен и страдает от чувства вины.





	Down to Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down to Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190210) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Как всегда, огромная благодарность бете - Komissar.

— Эм, да в порядке он. — Логан наклонился и принюхался к Тони. — Он нормально пахнет. Что тебе еще надо?

Они находились в больничном крыле Башни. Тони в остатках брони сидел, свесив ноги, на столе для осмотра, и его единственной реакцией была слегка приподнятая бровь — как у того героя из «Звездного пути», который ему нравился.

— Ты понюхал его, — апатично заметил Стив; ему самому эта интонация не нравилась, но лучше так, чем дать прорваться нарастающей внутри откровенной панике. — Я должен успокоиться только потому, что ты его _обнюхал_?

Логан оскалился и вскинул руку — Стив знал, что сразу после этого он обычно выпускал когти.

— У меня для тебя новости, Кэп. Я тебе не чертов доктор. А так-то даже врачи сейчас не знают, что за хрень творится в его башке. Поэтому — да, я его обнюхал. Это все, что я могу сделать.

— Рид скоро будет, — подала голос Джесс, сидевшая в углу и болтавшая с кем-то по карточке-идентификатору. — Я его попросила. Он же может что-то понимать в Экстремисе, да?

— Конечно! — откликнулся с потолка Питер. — Он может быть нашей временной заменой Тони. Ну, типа, как Тони, только еще и растягивается.

— Я в порядке, — заявил вдруг Тони. — Честно, чувствую себя нормально. Со мной все хорошо. И вообще, сканы Экстремиса это подтверждают.

Люк сцепил руки на груди и, выразительно промолчав, смерил его взглядом.  
А ведь поначалу все шло так хорошо. Даже идеально — как по учебнику. Команда успешно теснила Контроллера и его сторонников. А потом Тони сказал: «Ой, блядь, у него же тут какой-то компьютерный вирус» — и упал на спину. Стив поспешно сорвал с него шлем и увидел, что глаза Тони целиком почернели. Он лежал неподвижно, уставившись невидящим взглядом в пространство. Команда продолжила бой, а Стив остался сидеть, склонившись над Тони, и ждал. Наконец, тот моргнул. Его глаза опять стали голубыми. Тони коротко кивнул, надел шлем и вернулся в драку. Глупо, конечно, но… он едва ли взглянул на Стива.  
И даже _имя его_ не произнес. Конечно, это волновало.

— Мне будет спокойнее, если тебя осмотрят, — сказал Стив. А когда Тони открыл рот, чтобы возразить, одарил его улыбкой — самой теплой, на какую был способен. Тони всегда было легче поощрить, а не заставить.

— Пожалуйста? — добавил Стив очень тихо.

И он думал, что после этого Тони посмотрит на него и улыбнется в ответ — едва заметно, устало и смущенно. И скажет что-нибудь ласковое, например: «Ну, раз ты так настаиваешь, Крылоголовый...»  
Но Тони лишь кивнул — так же отрывисто, как тогда, на поле боя.  
И не улыбнулся.

— Если это не займет слишком много времени, — резко сказал он, едва ли глядя на Стива. — Я, знаешь ли, человек занятой.

Тут что-то было не так. Разве нет?

* * *  
Рид появился минут десять спустя, и Стив с замиранием сердца ждал, как Тони отреагирует. И все было… как обычно. Тони кивнул, вежливо улыбнулся и достаточно дружелюбно поздоровался. А потом они принялись спорить по поводу мозга, Экстремиса и вируса, и Стив начал понимать от силы одно слово из десяти. «Тревога ядра». «Разгрузка оперативного запоминающего устройства». «Файлы»*.  
Вечно с ними так. Как будто и нет ничего на свете, кроме идей.  
Стив с облегчением выдохнул. Может быть, с Тони и правда все в порядке.

Он вышел в коридор и остался ждать там. Остальные уже ушли; Стив надеялся, что они отправились искать Контроллера, который сбежал после того, как все его жертвы освободились от гипноза. У Стива в голове не укладывалось, что Контроллер снова скрылся: после побега из Рафта они с Тони помогали Питеру найти его и призвать к ответу за совершенные преступления. И только в прошлом месяце буквально запихнули в тюрьму. С другой стороны, они его один раз уже отыскали — значит, и Мстители отыщут. А он подождет Тони, и потом присоединится к остальным.  
Спустя еще, может быть, минут пятнадцать, вышел Рид. 

— Кажется, Тони в порядке, Капитан, — без предисловий начал он, но потом слегка смягчился и даже улыбнулся. У Рида была специфическая манера общения, но Стив мог и потерпеть. — Едва ли я эксперт в том, что касается Экстремиса, но мы просмотрели все сканы.

— Он говорил о каком-то вирусе, — настаивал Стив. — Рид, он _отключился_.

— Значит, Тони с ним справился, — беспечно отмахнулся Рид. — Диагностика показала, что все в порядке. Нет причин волноваться.

Он снова улыбнулся.

— Но я понимаю, как ты о нем беспокоишься. — Не успел Стив спросить, что он имел в виду, как Рид продемонстрировал флешку, которую держал в руке. — Поэтому я убедил Тони дать мне логи Экстремиса за период боя. Конечно, потребуется несколько дней на их просмотр, но если ты переживаешь, я этим займусь, чтобы убедиться, что все в норме.

Стив попытался расслабиться.

— Пожалуйста. Это будет очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Мне совсем не сложно, — ответил Рид с улыбкой. И он улыбнулся ему уже в три раза больше, чем Тони с момента инцидента. И это еще Ричардса называют холодным! — Но если честно, я не рассчитываю что-нибудь найти. Он разобрался. Проблемы больше нет.

— Будем на это надеяться, — сказал Стив, и Рид кивнул ему на прощание.

— Буду на связи.

После этого Рид ушел, а в дверях появился Тони. Он снял броню и остался в одном сияющем поддоспешнике, который льнул к его мускулистому телу, как вторая кожа. Но Стив, конечно, не обращал на это особенное внимание, вовсе нет.

Тони равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом, осмотрел коридор. Словно присутствие друга для него ничего не значило.  
Стив прочистил горло.

— Приветик.

Это привлекло внимание Тони, но смотрел он как-то невнимательно, как будто сквозь Стива, думая попутно о чем-то своем. Возможно, он прислушивался к Экстремису. 

— О. — В голосе Тони слышалось искреннее удивление. — Ты еще здесь?

— Эм… — запнулся Стив. — Да?

Не стоило же говорить: «Мы всегда дожидаемся друг друга» — верно? Это просто было понятно им обоим. Между ними существовала как бы негласная договоренность. А такие вещи не обсуждают, просто делают, так ведь?

Тони неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, как будто из вежливости давал Стиву возможность уйти, чтобы не отодвигать его со своего пути.

— Ты что-то хотел?

Все было как-то неправильно. Обычно Тони не задавал подобные вопросы. Тони говорил: «Эй, как насчет бургера?» Или: «Давай домучаем эти чертовы отчеты вместе». Или: «Иди посмотри, что я для тебя сделал».

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Я ничего не хотел.

* * *  
Как оказалось, Контроллер залег на дно. Никто из команды его так и не нашел. А самым странным Стиву показалось то, что Тони, похоже, даже не искал. Они разделились, и каждый воспользовался своими каналами. От Тони же не было никаких вестей. Часы уже пробили девять, на город опускалась ночь, а Тони просто… не вернулся. Конечно, он и не обещал. Но это было странно.  
Стив вздохнул, схватил ноутбук и открыл файлы миссии, чтобы дополнить их своими (несущественными) находками. Все остальные уже отметились — и в самом низу списка нашлась запись от Тони.

Наконец-то.

Его отчет уместился в одну краткую строчку: «Со Старк-спутников никаких данных».  
Ну, хотя бы искал. Подключился к спутникам с помощью Экстремиса (это заняло у него, возможно, секунд пять), а потом напечатал это. Обычно Тони прилагал гораздо больше усилий.  
Он сказал, что у него много дел, напомнил себе Стив. Может быть, он просто… очень-очень занят. «А может, дело в тебе, — подсказал внутренний голос. — Вдруг ты его чем-то расстроил?» Со всеми остальными Тони, кажется, общался нормально. С Ридом разговаривал, как обычно. Может быть, это только с ним он стал так странно себя вести?  
Тони злился?

«Боже, нет», — подумал Стив. Он захлопнул ноутбук и уставился в окно — окно в комнате, которую Тони приготовил в Башне специально для него — на потемневшее небо. Конечно, когда команда распалась, когда Ванда разрушила Особняк, все было непросто. Но теперь между ними, казалось бы, все опять стало хорошо. Они снова собрали команду. Сообща управляли ею. Вместе работали. Они разговаривали.  
Неужели он чем-то расстроил Тони? Возможно, во время боя Экстремис передал какую-то информацию или новость — но что бы это могло быть? Стив ничего предосудительного не сделал. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.

Значит, с Тони действительно что-то не так?  
Если это правда, его первая инстинктивная реакция — скрыть проблему. Стив-то знал. Да все знали. Если что-то не в порядке, Тони никогда об этом не скажет. Он годами скрывал от команды, кто на самом деле носит броню. Черт, теперь же мир снова не знал, кто скрывается под маской Железного Человека. Тони умел хранить тайны.  
Стив считал, что подобное поведение осталось в прошлом. Осознавать, что это не так, было больно.

Но и паниковать сейчас нелепо. Вероятно, все это пустяки. Можно просто пойти и поговорить.  
...И узнать, что «все в порядке», потому что с Тони всегда все было в порядке. Но если у него на Стива какие-то обиды, пусть просто скажет об этом, и они разберутся. Вот как команда, их новая команда, будет жить. Прозрачность.  
Он встал и пошел искать Тони.

* * *  
Тони нашелся на кухне. Он оккупировал весь стол, завалив его бумагами, и сидел, уставившись в ноутбук. Честно говоря, не очень понятно, чего утруждался — ведь теперь у него был компьютер в мозгу. Когда Стив подошел, Тони даже не поднял головы.

— Тони, — тихо позвал Стив.

Тот подпрыгнул, как будто и правда не заметил, что рядом кто-то был. Посмотрел на нарушителя своего покоя — опять без улыбки.  
«Все хорошо, — сказал себе Стив. — Он же не обязан улыбаться каждый раз, как тебя видит. Все хорошо».

— Стив, — проговорил Тони. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что он знал его имя. Все было в порядке.

Должно быть в порядке.

— У тебя найдется минутка?

Он знал, как поступит Тони. Тони улыбнется. Тони отодвинет ноутбук. Тони скажет: «Да, конечно». Тони спросит: «Чем я могу тебе помочь?» Тони пообещает: «Все для тебя...»  
На лице Тони отразилось сожаление, но по какой-то причине оно казалось неискренним. Вежливым. Смахивающим на гримасу человека, который попробовал что-то противное, но не хочет этого показать.

— Знаешь, — ответил Тони. — Честно говоря, нет. У меня тут большой проект для «Старк Интернешнл». Ты же понимаешь, как это бывает? Сроки.

Мир покачнулся и будто бы начал медленно рассыпаться.  
«Может быть, это и не в мою сторону выпад», — подумал Стив, пытаясь найти в ситуации хоть что-то хорошее. Например, это объясняло, почему Тони был так занят, что едва ли выполнял свою часть работы как один из лидеров команды. У него свои дела. Конечно, это можно понять.

И возможно, оно даже к лучшему. В последнее время финансовое положение Тони было шатким. Черт, да они даже Мстителям сейчас не платили. Если он заработает денег, у команды появится хоть какой-то бюджет. Стив уж точно не мог винить друга за желание сделать это ради них.  
Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и собрался.

— Ну, когда закончишь, тогда… может быть, мы сможем поговорить?

Тони скорчил рожицу, и Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Он не хотел пугать такой формулировкой. Можно было просто провести вместе время, а потом уже поднимать эту тему. Так безопаснее.

— Может быть, через час или два ты мог бы сделать перерыв? Мы бы включили фильм…

— Вообще-то, — отрезал Тони. — Я буду занят всю ночь. Но спасибо за предложение.

И опять неискренне. Словно он считал, что «спасибо» нужно сказать — дать пустой, но одобряемый ответ.

— О… — вяло протянул Стив, чувствуя глупое удивление. Отказ поразил как пропущенный удар в солнечное сплетение — у него никогда не было сил защищаться, если речь шла о Тони. Он не мог поднять взгляд.  
Как будто… Боже, как будто ему снова пятнадцать, он заморыш, и никто не соглашался с ним танцевать. Он помнил, каково это — быть нежеланным.  
Конечно, тут немного другое, потому что они с Тони не планировали вступать в романтические отношения. Но жгучее унижение — оно жалило так же. Лицо у него наверняка стало ярко-красным.  
Не нужно принимать на свой счет. Тони просто был занят. И все.

— Хорошо, — выдавил из себя, наконец, Стив. — Ладно, я просто пойду…

Он ткнул куда-то через плечо оттопыренным большим пальцем и все же поднял голову… чтобы увидеть, что Тони уже вернулся к своим бумагам и компьютеру. И даже не счел нужным снова на него посмотреть.

* * *  
Во сне Стив снова был в 1944-ом году, в зимнем Ардене. В реальность он возвращался с трудом, пробиваясь сквозь грохот ружейных залпов и крики. Перед глазами все плыло, а прикроватная тумбочка оказалась перевернута, и содержимое рассыпалось по полу.  
Но он хотя бы проснулся.  
Взглянул на часы: 5.57 утра. Что ж, все равно пора вставать.  
Стив вздохнул, поднялся, сделал шаг — и услышал, как что-то хрустнуло. По ощущениям, что-то размером с кредитку. О, нет.  
Он поднял ногу и увидел на полу свою карточку-идентификатор — потемневшую, с трещиной посередине. Эх, сломал.  
Отлично денек начался, да?  
Но это не проблема. Тони сразу все починит. Конечно же, починит.

 

* * *  
Когда после пробежки, душа и бритья Стив пришел на кухню, уже было семь часов, и он застал всю команду в полном сборе. Завтрак Логана пока состоял из двух бутылок пива, а остальные Мстители — половина из которых большую часть ночей в Башне даже не спала — делили между собой огромную яичницу.

— Неа, я уже поел с Джесс, — говорил Люк, глядя, как Питер забирает свою порцию. — Я не голоден.

— А я завтракал с ЭмДжей, — откликнулся Питер. — Но слушай, никогда же не знаешь, в какой момент нужно будет поймать паутиной падающий школьный автобус, верно? Нам всем нужны калории.

Джесс — Джесс Дрю — первой заметила Стива. Она кивнула и улыбнулась, а потом ткнула Питера в бок локтем:  
— Отдай Кэпу. Он кажется измученным.

Затем повернулась к Стиву.

— Кэп, сейчас только семь часов утра. Как ты умудрился успеть довести себя до _такого_ состояния?

Он правда так плохо выглядел?

— Я в порядке, — заверил ее Стив. — Но я определенно возьму все, что никто больше не захочет.

Вот теперь, подумал он с надеждой, Тони, как обычно, предложит ему свою еду. А он скажет, что нет, Тони она нужнее, но после непродолжительной перепалки все равно возьмет кусочек, и Тони наградит его той удовлетворенной улыбкой, которая появлялась на его лице каждый раз, когда ему удавалось проявить о ком-то заботу.  
Тони, похоже, первый забрал свою порцию — потому что он уже ел, уткнувшись в бизнес-раздел разложенной на столе газеты. И даже головы не поднял. Вообще не взглянул на Стива.  
Да, он точно был очень занят.  
Стив, наконец, тоже получил тарелку с яичницей и уселся — как обычно, рядом с Тони.

— Привет. — Интересно, как в этот раз пройдет их разговор? Не собирается же Тони его просто игнорировать?

— Привет, — откликнулся тот, быстро на него взглянул и вернулся к газете. — Как дела?

Слова опять казались неискренними. Но он хотя бы спросил. Наверное, и правда хочет услышать ответ. Раньше всегда хотел.

— О, ну знаешь, — ответил Стив с улыбкой. — Могло быть и лучше. Честно говоря, утро выдалось не очень.

Он ждал расспросов, но Тони промолчал, поэтому Стив открыл один из карманов на поясе и достал карточку-идентификатор. Она была теперь разломана на две половинки — просто развалилась у него в руках.  
Сидевшая напротив Джессика сочувственно поморщилась — за годы супергеройства они привели в негодность много техники и амуниции — но Тони… продолжил читать новости. Стив решил, что надо привлечь его внимание.

— Я наступил на свою карточку. И она сломалась.

Вот теперь-то Тони среагирует — выхватит обломки у него из рук, может быть, пошутит на эту тему. Как-нибудь ласково, с намеком на его деструктивные таланты. «Ты думаешь, у меня денег куры не клюют?» — возможно, спросит он с ухмылкой. «Я займусь этим немедленно», — скажет он.  
Тони бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и снова уткнулся в газету.

— Ммм-хмм, — пробурчал он. — Отправь заявку в службу поддержки.

Стив удивленно моргнул.

— Что сделать?

Тони поднял голову и уставился на Стива. Его губы раздраженно изогнулись, словно он был недоволен тем, что вынужден тратить время на подобные объяснения.

— Заявку, — повторил он. — Ну, знаешь, как с другими запросами, касающимися оборудования и IT-проблем. У нас, между прочим, есть для этого система.

Это, наверное, шутка какая-то.

— У нас… у нас есть?

Стив огляделся. Все, кажется, воспринимали ситуацию как само собой разумеющееся, продолжали есть и болтать, словно все хорошо.

— Конечно, — Тони вздохнул — обиженно и недовольно. — Слушай, команда мне даже не платит. Не знаю, почему ты думаешь, что можешь обойти очередь. Оставь заявку, как все остальные.

Он снова вздохнул и вернулся к чтению.  
Джесс закивала.

— Не переживай, Кэп, — с понимающей улыбкой ободрила она. — Меня он так же отчитал на прошлой неделе, когда я нечаянно закоротила коммуникатор и просила его заменить.  
«Ты должна оставить заявку, а то я забуду, Джесс», — спародировала она более низким голосом с американским акцентом.

У них и правда была система? Как это так — система, о которой Стив не знал?  
Да она заключалась в том, что Тони просто… предлагал починить то, что ломалось. Это разве не система? Но на других, похоже, такая щедрость не распространялась. Тони в этот раз просто… отнесся к нему так же, как во всем остальным.

Может быть, Рид уже закончил анализировать полученные файлы. Может быть, Рид даже что-нибудь нашел. С Тони явно было что-то не так, он вел себя с ним как-то иначе. Но как можно назвать «проблемой» стремление поставить Стива в равное положение с другими? Он не лучше прочих.

— Я оставлю заявку, — печально сказал Стив.

— Вот и отлично, — ответил Тони, продолжая жевать и переворачивая страницу газеты. — Так и надо.

Он что-то тихо промурлыкал себе под нос и добавил:  
— Кажется, у меня есть окошко в расписании во вторник. Зависит от того, удастся ли отложить совет директоров. Тогда и займусь.

Он произнес это так, словно делал Стиву одолжение. Но он _и правда_ его делал. Делал. Просто… просто не так, как обычно. Это было _неправильное_ одолжение.  
Стив снова заволновался, но вместе с тем он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ведет себя эгоистично — и нелепо. Поэтому поднялся из-за стола, так и не притронувшись к яичнице.

— Пойду, узнаю, как дела у Рида, — объявил он. — Я не так уж и голоден.

— Да пофиг, — ответил Логан, утаскивая тарелку Стива. — Чур, завтрак мне.

— Не забудь про заявку, — крикнул Тони ему вслед. Ну, хоть что-то сказал. В этот раз даже заметил, что он уходит. 

* * *  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать мне, — Рид на экране скептически приподнял бровь. — Что ты считаешь, будто с Тони что-то не в порядке, так как он был слишком занят и не мог посмотреть с тобой фильм? А потом не бросил все свои дела ради ремонта твоей ID-карточки?

Ладно, когда Рид это так сформулировал, аргументы и правда стали казаться неправдоподобными.

— Ага. — Стив вздохнул. — В целом все верно.

— Стив, — сказал Рид. И даже добавлять ничего не пришлось — это было «нет».

— Поэтому я надеялся, — все же продолжил Стив. — Что информация, которую собрал Экстремис, может…

Но Рид качал головой.

— Я не закончил ее сканировать. Может быть, завтра, может быть, послезавтра. Сейчас мне сказать нечего. Тони в порядке.

А он потом он улыбнулся, словно старался проявить доброту.

— Стив, могу я дать тебе совет?

Стив снова вздохнул.

— Конечно. Валяй.

— Скажу с позиции ученого дружка Тони, — начал Рид, но потом поморщился и уточнил. — Я имею в виду, человека, достаточно на Тони похожего и с такой же примерно загрузкой…

О. _Личный_ совет. Стив кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Продолжай.

— Если Сью хочет, чтобы я посмотрел с ней фильм, а я занят важным срочным экспериментом, — с некоторой неловкостью проговорил Рид. — Я могу отклонить ее предложение по причине того, что у меня нет времени. Но это значит только то, что я не могу уделить ей внимание прямо сейчас. И совсем не значит, что я ее не люблю.  
Последнее предложение ошеломило Стива. Слова метались в его голове, как рикошетящая пуля, и постепенно ситуация приобретала кристальную ясность.  
_Любовь_.  
Дело в любви?  
«Тони не любит меня», — хотел сказать он. Но это было бы неверно, потому что Тони его, конечно же, любил. Они десять лет были наилучшими друзьями. Вопрос о том, любил ли его Тони, даже не стоял. Но, конечно, не так… не так, как Рид Сью. Это было бы просто нереально.

— Мы с Тони, — сказал Стив, чувствуя, как от отчаянья перехватывает горло. — Мы… Мы не женаты, Рид.

— Я знаю, — ответил тот, и у Стива возникло ощущение, что он упускает какую-то важную мысль. — Я просто думал, что вы…

Он сделал паузу и отвел взгляд.

— Ну. Думаю, это вообще не мое дело, да? Я продолжу работу с файлами.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив. — Спасибо.

Экран потемнел, но Стив еще долго пялился в него.

* * *  
Остаток дня прошел впустую. Стив отправился на улицы, искать следы Контроллера. Но все ниточки вели в никуда. Никто нигде его не видел. И Рид не перезвонил.  
А Тони… Тони вообще не было рядом.  
Стив надеялся увидеть его за обедом, но когда пришел на общий этаж, застал там только Люка, который разговаривал по телефону — похоже, с Джесс (Джесс Джонс, если быть точным).

— Не видел его после завтрака, — сказал Люк, прерываясь только для того, чтобы ответить на вопрос. — Думаю, у него работа.

Это не должно было казаться странным. Тони управлял не только Мстителями, но и компанией. Стив, конечно же, это знал. У Тони были обязательства перед другими людьми, кроме Мстителей. Другими людьми, кроме Стива.

Он не допустит, чтобы это так его задевало.

* * *  
Стива разбудила мелодия телефонного звонка, которую он установил на Мстителей, — приходилось выкручиваться без карточки-идентификатора. Он нашарил аппарат на тумбочке у кровати и схватил, даже не посмотрев на экран.

Часы на стене показывали 5 утра, небо за окном уже окрашивали лучи восходящего солнца. Должно быть, это Тони — созывает команду, потому что они наконец что-то нашли…

— Собираемся? — спросил Стив, едва нажав кнопку ответа.

Последовала неловкая пауза — несколько секунд тишины.

— Не знаю, — растерянно проговорил потом Питер. — Это ведь ты решаешь, Кэп.

Не Тони.  
Стив вздохнул и рывком сел.

— Ладно. Что у тебя, Человек-Паук?

— Бэзил Стэндхерст, — с явным трудом произнес Питер имя Контроллера. — Проявился. Похоже, Тони оставил спутник, который продолжает отслеживать активность, но больше не смотрел, что там происходит. Я всю ночь распугивал мелкое ворье, только вернулся — и обнаружил хорошие новости, когда читал автоматические отчеты.

Судя по голосу, Питер не считал это странным, ему не казалось, что Тони стоило бы уделять этому вопросу больше внимания.

— В общем, чувак в Кэмдене.

Стив моргнул.

— Что он делает в Южном Джерси?

— Эй, я из Квинса. Я что, _создаю_ впечатление человека, который знает, почему все переезжают в Джерси?

— Кажется, нет. — Стив хихикнул. — Так он что-то задумал?

Послышался стук клавиш, Питер что-то печатал. 

— Если верить спутнику, он в мотеле. Никуда не уходил несколько часов. Ставлю на то, что он спит.  
Стив побарабанил пальцами свободной руки по матрасу, оценивая возможности. Им не понадобится вся команда.

— Хорошо, спасибо. Я не буду всех ради этого собирать. Ты сам поспи. Я разбужу Тони, и мы раздобудем квинджет.

Справятся вдвоем.  
Они с Тони доберутся до Кэмдена за 10 минут — с легкостью, учитывая скорость квинджета. Если Тони успел его отремонтировать после фиаско в Дикой Земле.

— Ладно, — согласился Питер. — Удачи. Увидимся позже.

Он повесил трубку, а Стив за рекордное время натянул униформу и побежал по коридору к спальне Тони.  
Постучал.  
Тишина. Подождал десять секунд. Постучал снова.

— Эй, Тони! — крикнул он. — Подъем, Мститель!

Дверь распахнулась. На него уставился заспанный Тони. Он был в черных боксерах, его волосы спутались и с одной стороны стояли торчком. И еще… еще он буквально _сверлил Стива взглядом_.

— _Что?_ — сонно и раздраженно рявкнул Тони.

Что, черт побери, с ним не так? В любом случае, сейчас не время. С чувствами они потом разберутся. Сейчас у них миссия.

— Контроллера засекли в Нью-Джерси, — объяснил Стив. — Поэтому я подумал, что мы могли бы взять квинджет, и…

— Нет.

Стив потрясенно уставился на Тони.

— В смысле — нет?

— Мне кажется, значение слова «нет» очевидно, — сказал Тони насмешливо и отрывисто, как будто считал Стива тупым, и это… это ранило. В груди вспыхнула резкая боль обиды. Тони вздохнул.

— Капитан. Сейчас хрен знает насколько раннее утро. Я был в «СИ» до часа ночи, дорабатывал проект по контракту. Я не полечу в Нью-Джерси после нескольких часов сна, чтобы проверять какие-то догадки. Ты более чем в состоянии провести разведку сам.

Стив рвано вдохнул и попытался не обращать внимания на стыд и ощущение, будто его предали. «Есть миссия, — напомнил он себе. — Думай о миссии. Сосредоточься на этом».

— Ладно. — Слова звучали как-то глухо, словно и не он их произносил. — Ладно. Я полечу один. Можно хотя бы взять квинджет?

— Нет, он еще в ремонте, — отрезал Тони и захлопнул дверь у него перед носом.

 

* * *  
Осмысленно подумать о разговоре с Тони Стив смог только после того, как на мотоцикле пересек Нью-Брунсвик в Турнпайе. Стыд уступил место злости, а та в свою очередь сменилась чувством, опять похожем на стыд. В животе собрался холодный комок — как будто его снова поглощала ледяная вода.

Если вдуматься, всему есть только одно объяснение: он вел себя, как человек, который считает, что ему все должны.  
Он просто решил, что Тони полетит с ним, потому что ему так хотелось. Вообще-то, присутствие Тони для выполнения этого задания было не обязательным. Не критическим для миссии. Как сам Тони и заметил, Стив был более чем в состоянии сделать это один. Он просто… хотел компании Тони. И почему-то был уверен, что мог этого требовать.

Никто из Мстителей так не делал. Например, невозможно даже представить, чтобы Логан вломился к Тони посреди ночи и заявил, что они срочно летят в Канаду, Японию или Мадрипур — или куда там еще он отправлялся, когда отсутствовал здесь. Логану бы и в голову не пришло так поступить.  
Нет, только Стиву достало на это _нахальства_. Только Стив мог позволить себе такую вопиющую наглость. Он же Капитан Америка. Боже, Тони, наверное, уже от него тошнит.

Тони никогда раньше не жаловался, но, похоже, причина все же в этом. Каждую неделю, каждый день, каждый час — новое требование: Тони, помоги мне сражаться с врагом; Тони, сделай мне костюм; Тони, найди мой щит; Тони, пойдем обедать; Тони, я не могу спать, посиди со мной.

И вот десять лет это копилось, а теперь Тони, наконец, пришел к выводу, что он сыт по горло. Стив не в чем-то конкретном ошибся, он постоянно ошибался — тысячи раз. И Тони решил, что пора начать отвечать «нет». И примерно тогда же до Стива стало доходить. Вовремя, ничего не скажешь.

Стив ехал и ехал в южном направлении. Пытался дышать медленно — вдох-выдох — не думать ни о чем, кроме дороги, щита за спиной, врага, которого нужно найти. Ни о чем, кроме этого.  
Когда он, наконец, добрался до мотеля в Кэмдене, оказалось, что Бэзил Стэндхерст уже выписался, а команда потеряла его след.

Ожидаемо.

Стив вздохнул, снова сел на мотоцикл и начал одинокий путь домой.

* * *  
Обычно они тренировались после обеда. Но в этот раз Стив не ждал появления Тони, рассудив, что тот вряд ли захочет его видеть. А вот сам он, может быть, почувствует себя лучше, если сбросит в зале часть напряжения. Поэтому Стив переоделся и отправился вниз, и… там все-таки был Тони. Словно все как обычно, хотя определенно это не так. Тони, одетый в шорты и поношенную футболку, методично атаковал грушу. Левой, правой, левой, правой. Слава Богу, он был в прекрасной форме, потому что Стив понятия не имел, какая реакция последовала бы на замечание — и очень, очень не хотел узнавать.  
Примерно через минуту Тони, кажется, наконец заметил, что кто-то стоит рядом. Он опустил руки и отступил на шаг.

Груша медленно вращалась на цепи. Они оба молчали. Тони смотрел без всякой злости. Но если он сердился на Стива за годы и годы навязчивых требований, разве это не должно было как-то проявляться в поведении? Однако на его лице было совершенно нейтральное выражение — даже не предназначенная для посторонних маска (улыбка и притворное счастье). Тони просто смотрел на Стива, словно… словно ничего не чувствовал.

Должно быть, он приложил немало усилий, чтобы имитировать такое безразличие. Стив почувствовал, как его охватывают сожаление и чувство опустошенности. Он даже не мог придумать, что бы сказать. В голове гудело.

— Что такое? — В голосе Тони звучало… искреннее недоумение. Он как будто не понимал, зачем Стив пришел.

Надо что-нибудь сказать. Как-то исправлять ситуацию. Стив прочистил горло.

— По поводу утра…

Тони нахмурился.

— Что по поводу утра?

— Слушай, — сказал Стив. — Я… Извини меня.

Тони смотрел на него без всякого выражения.  
Стив миролюбиво поднял руки ладонями вперед — безоружный, полностью во власти Тони. Пусть делает с ним, что хочет. Он это заслужил.

— Дело же не в одном конкретном эпизоде, да? — Он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло жалко. — Я осознал, что годами слишком многое у тебя просил. Многого от тебя требовал. И теперь я вижу, что привык к… привилегированному положению.

У него перехватило горло.

— И я прошу прощения. Я сожалению о тех поступках, которые заставили тебя думать, будто ты мне чем-то обязан. Мне не нужно особенное отношение. И никогда не было нужно, ты не должен мне уступать.

Он говорил хрипло, напряженно, неразборчиво. Если честно, вообще едва ли мог произносить хоть какие-то слова.

— Я не важнее остальных в команде, и я очень, очень глубоко сожалею, что когда-либо заставлял тебя думать, будто это не так.

Тони продолжал напряженно на него смотреть широко распахнутыми глазами, чуть приоткрыв рот в совершенном удивлении.  
Как будто даже не понимал, о чем Стив вел речь. Потом прищурился.

— Это потому… что ты разбудил меня в пять? — спросил он неуверенно, словно выдвигая какое-то совершенно дикое предположение.

Стив решил, что надо уж договаривать до конца. Тони заслуживал объяснения, с учетом того, как Стив много лет его… использовал.

— Не только поэтому, — с усилием произнес он. — Я ожидаю от тебя… всякого. Постоянно. Того, что ты не делаешь для других. Вчера я рассчитывал, что ты сразу починишь мою карточку-идентификатор. А позавчера просил бросить твой проект и провести со мной время. И теперь я понимаю, что годами себя так вел, и мне… мне очень жаль. Я знаю, я уже не могу исправить прошлое, но я могу стать лучше в будущем.

Он решительно вскинул подбородок.

— Поэтому больше я не буду ни о чем тебя просить. Я обещаю.

— О.

Больше Тони ничего не сказал. Он медленно моргнул — один раз, два. Его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало. Стив очень хотел, чтобы он дал ему какой-нибудь намек — любой — на свои чувства… но это было бы очередное требование, верно?

— Я слишком много ожидал, — добавил Стив, сглатывая. — Я просто… Я знаю, что ты мне ничего не должен, честно, и я помню, у нас были ссоры и сложности, но я… я думал, что мы были друзьями, Тони. И жаль… жаль, что ты не рассказал мне о своих настоящих чувствах. Жаль, что я не осознавал, как ты всегда отдавал, а я только брал, брал и брал.

Он зажмурился. Лицо пылало. Он не будет плакать. Не сейчас. Не здесь.

— Мы были друзьями?

Вопрос стал еще одним ударом — засевший в сердце нож вошел еще глубже, а самое плохое — Тони даже не сказал это жестоко или бессердечно. Он говорил так, будто не допускал такой мысли, и почему-то это было хуже, много хуже того, что Стив себе представлял.

— Я так думал, — несчастно ответил Стив. — Я считал, что ты и я… не важно, что я считал. Я ошибался в твоих чувствах. Ошибался по поводу нашей дружбы. Очевидно.

— Нашей дружбы? — повторил Тони.

Стив, наконец, открыл глаза и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд. Тони казался очень, очень удивленным.

— Ага, — кивнул Стив. — Нашей дружбы. Оставшейся в прошлом, полагаю.

Тони снова нахмурился. Казалось, это выражение так и застыло на его лице.

— Мы не друзья.

— Да, — согласился Стив с горечью. — Я это понял, спасибо.

— Нет, — сказал Тони, поднимая брови. — Я хочу сказать, что мы никогда и не были друзьями. Я в прямом смысле не понимаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь. Я не пытаюсь ранить твои чувства, клянусь. Мы товарищи по команде. Мы коллеги. В этом нет ничего плохого, верно? В смысле, ты же не всех членов команды считаешь лучшими друзьями?

И Тони улыбнулся — слегка неуверенно, как будто в попытке пощадить его чувства. Тони много дней ему не улыбался, и это просто… это просто…  
Он не понимал этой игры. В ней не было никакого, черт побери, смысла. Почему Тони так себя ведет? Почему упорно отрицает реальность?

— Мы были друзьями, — отчаянно выпалил Стив. — Мы _остаемся_ друзьями. Тони, мы дружим уже десять лет. Какого черта ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что не понимаешь, о чем я?

Тони широко раскрыл глаза.

— Я имею в виду то, что сказал. Мы не друзья. Думаю, если бы ими были, я бы знал, верно?

Он опять свел брови.

— Ты в порядке? Нормально себя чувствуешь?

О, Боже. Контроллер. Компьютерный вирус. Экстремис. С Тони все-таки было что-то не так. Очень, очень сильно не так.

— Тони. — Стив старался говорить спокойно. — Дай мне свою карточку-идентификатор. Прямо сейчас.

Тони, нормальный Тони, сразу же отдал бы карточку. Этот Тони только снова подозрительно прищурился. Как будто не доверял ему безоговорочно и полностью, всем своим естеством. Потому что и не доверял.

— Что? Зачем?

— Потому что моя сломана, — пояснил Стив. — И потому, что нам нужна командная встреча. Немедленно. Я знаю, что с тобой не так.

— Я чувствую себя нормально. — В глазах Тони вспыхнуло упрямство. — Экстремис говорит, что проблем нет. Честное слово, я в порядке. И Рид согласился со мной, помнишь? Я в совершенном порядке.  
Видя, что его слова не имеют никакого эффекта, Тони вздохнул, вытащил из кармана карточку и протянул ее.

Стив ткнул в кнопку общего сбора.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты не в порядке. Очень, очень не в порядке.

* * *  
Хотя бы Тони больше не казался сбитым с толку, подумал Стив, пытаясь найти в этой ситуации хоть какое-то утешение. О, нет, Тони теперь казался просто сердитым.  
А вот все остальные — сбитыми с толку.

Мстители собрались за столом в переговорной. На лицах Люка и Логана застыло идентичное сомнение. Джесс и Питер были в масках, поэтому сложно было судить наверняка, но когда Стив сделал свое объявление, они взволнованно вскинулись.

Тони сидел рядом со Стивом, в броне, но без шлема, который лежал перед ним на столе. Он скрестил руки на груди.

— Это нелепо, — заявил Тони. — Слушайте, ребята, извините, что отнимаем у вас время. Со мной все в порядке.

— В каком смысле амнезия? — спросил Логан у Стива. — Да брось. Посмотри на него. У него нет амнезии.

— И я о том же. — Тони удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся. Стив сжал зубы.

— У него точно амнезия. Я могу доказать.

Логан, сидевший по другую сторону от Стива, откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки, как и Тони.

— О?

— Тони, — приказным тоном произнес Стив. — Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь к Логану.

Тони сморщил нос.

— Что я _чувствую_? К _Логану_?

— Да, — подтвердил Стив как можно терпеливее. — Что ты чувствуешь к Логану. Скажи мне правду.

— Ладно. — Тони сердито на него посмотрел. — Он заноза в заднице. Как тебе такая правда?

Люк засмеялся. Питер тоже.

— Спасибо, малец, — сказал Логан кисло. — Как мило с твоей стороны.

Стив поднял руку, смех стих.

— И это все, Тони? У тебя должны быть и другие чувства. Ты, в конце концов, хотел, чтобы он стал Мстителем.

Он помнил тот разговор по дороге из Дикой Земли так, словно это произошло вчера. «Мы не можем позволить себе роскошь отказаться от него, — сказал тогда Тони. — Нам нужен кто-то, кто сумеет пробраться туда, куда не сумеем мы. И ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю».

Тони закивал.

— Должны. И есть.

Он слегка улыбнулся, потом вздохнул.

— Ну ладно, ладно. Я знаю, что иногда складывается впечатление, будто мне на тебя плевать, но правда в том, что я рад видеть тебя в команде. Я рад, что ты с нами. Для меня честь сражаться рядом с тобой. Ты нужен нам.

Явно чувствуя себя неловко, Тони сглотнул и посмотрел на Стива.

— Так достаточно откровенно? Не понимаю, что это должно доказать.

— Ага, — согласился Люк. — Не вижу никакой амнезии. Он просто рассказывает, что о нас думает.

Питер вскинул руки.

— Моя очередь, — радостно закричал он. — Давай! Моя очередь! Я хочу знать. Это меня не травмирует.

Тони коротко усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он улыбался, заметил Стив. Улыбался, когда думал о других. Он испытывал радость.  
Стив должен был это заметить. Должен был понять — много дней назад, когда это случилось впервые.  
Все было так очевидно.  
А Тони продолжал ухмыляться Питеру.

— Ты славный ребенок.

— Попрошу! — выкрикнул Питер с нарочитой обидой. — Я _взрослый человек_. Я женат. У меня есть настоящая, полноценная, взрослая работа. У меня есть квартира. Я за нее плачу. Что еще вы от меня хотите?

— Не волнует, — отрезал Тони, но говорил он при этом с теплом — для него это была шутка, игра. — Все равно ты ребенок, Питер. И в пятьдесят лет им будешь. Вот так бывает. Это то же самое, как Логан зовет всех «малец».

Он все еще улыбался.

— И я рад, что ты в команде.

Его улыбка стала шире, дополненная теплом воспоминаний.

— Помнишь, как много лет назад мы пытались завербовать тебя в команду? Подготовили задание. Сказали, что ты сможешь присоединиться к Мстителям, если поймаешь и приведешь Халка. Боже, тебе было сколько — пятнадцать? — Он покачал головой. — Мы и понятия не имели.

Стив много лет не думал о том дне. О той встрече команды, которую они устроили, чтобы позвать к себе Питера — тогда он впервые увидел Тони и других основателей после того, как те покинули Мстителей, оставив его с Клинтом, Вандой и Пьетро. Он, помнится, был так счастлив. Так счастлив снова увидеть своего друга, Железного Человека.  
Но Тони больше не был его другом, и даже если они смогут вернуть ему память, это не изменит того, что Стив пользовался им…

Питер пораженно крякнул.

— Конечно, мне было пятнадцать. А вы не спрашивали. Это самое крутое в супергеройстве, да? Никто не вешает на тебя ярлыки.

Он запрокинул голову и задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Знаешь, я как-то никогда не говорил, что вообще-то я поймал тогда Халка. Но отпустил, потому что не знал, собираетесь ли вы ему помочь или навредить. Я решил быть одиночкой.  
Тони широко улыбался.

— Я счастлив, что теперь ты передумал.

— Я тоже, — ответил Питер. Он еще определенно не был готов забыть первоначальную тему. — Но брось, я сейчас старше, чем были _вы_ , когда позвали меня быть Мстителем.

Тони продолжал ухмыляться.

— Неа. Все равно ребенок. А я лидер команды, поэтому как я говорю, так и есть.

— Один из двух лидеров, — рассеянно заметил Питер.

— Что?

— Один из двух лидеров, — повторил Питер. — Ну, знаешь, с Кэпом.

Он указал на Стива.

— Если быть точным, именно он пригласил меня в текущую команду.

— О, — сказал Тони. — Конечно. Да.

Он даже не посмотрел на Стива.

— Согласен.

— И меня он завербовал, — добавила Джесс.

Тони побарабанил по столу закованными в перчатку пальцами.

— Слушай, в этом есть вообще смысл? Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал о своих тайных чувствах к Джесс и Люку тоже?

— _Нет_ , — поспешно выпалил Люк.

Стив снова поднял руку, привлекая внимание.

— Есть смысл.

Он по очереди встретился с каждым взглядом. Тони едва ли на него посмотрел, потом отвел глаза.

— Вы все согласны с тем, что поведение Тони выглядит нормальным?

— Конечно, так и есть. — Логан махнул рукой. — Старк в порядке.

— И мне так кажется, — добавила Джесс.

— Он такой же, как был. — А это Питер.

Люк хмыкнул и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Значит, тут мы во мнениях сошлись. — Стив снова развернулся к Тони. — Итак, теперь я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал, что думаешь обо мне. Что ты действительно думаешь.

— О, Боже. — Логан уронил лицо в ладонь. — Я поверить не могу, что ты нас всех ради этого сюда притащил, Кэп.

Он вздохнул.

— Эй, Старк, ты скажешь ему, что у него прелестные глаза? Почему бы вам просто не уйти куда-нибудь вдвоем? Ты не мог вообще сделать ему предложение наедине?

Стив не собирался отвлекаться на это замечание, ведь очевидно, что он Тони «в этом смысле» никогда не нравился. Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на том, что с Тони не так.  
На лице Тони отразилась растерянность.

— Ты Капитан Америка, — сказал он, наконец, с некоторым сомнением — как студент, который должен что-то отвечать на вопрос экзаменатора, а может придумать только это.

— Да, — сказал Стив, стараясь подбодрить Тони. — Продолжай.

— Ты Страж Свободы. Ты был героем Второй Мировой. Теперь ты Мститель. Был Мстителем много лет.

Всего лишь сухое перечисление фактов. И ничего более. Вообще никаких чувств.  
Стив кивнул.

— Верно. Ты помнишь, как я присоединился к команде?

— Мы нашли тебя в глыбе льда примерно лет десять назад, — ответил Тони. — Мы разморозили тебя. Обнаружили, что ты жив. И предложили тебе место в команде.

В его глазах не было и намека на ту теплоту, которая появлялась, когда он говорил о Питере или даже Логане. Тони не улыбался. Не казался мечтательным. Он не назвал этот день «лучшим в своей жизни». Это ничего для него не значило. _Стив_ ничего для него не значил.

— Видишь, — триумфально заявил Тони. — С моей памятью все в порядке.

Стив громко сглотнул. Они это как-нибудь исправят. Добьются того, чтобы Тони стало лучше. Тони вспомнит, что… что раньше ему было не все равно. И может быть, ему по-прежнему будет не наплевать.

— Это все факты, — выдавил из себя Стив. — Что я действительно хочу знать: какие _чувства_ ты испытываешь ко мне?

— О, я думаю, мы все это знаем, — пробормотал Логан.

Тони дикими глазами оглядел комнату, как будто надеялся, что кто-нибудь подскажет ему ответ.

— Какие чувства я испытываю к тебе?

— Да, — повторил Стив. — Какие чувства ты испытываешь ко мне.

— Ты всерьез заставляешь меня это делать?

Стив кивнул.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты сказал. Это важно.

— Эм, — запнулся Тони. — Ну.

Он чуть пошевелился. Кресло скрипнуло под весом брони.

— Ну, ты… ничего так, наверное.

Его взгляд метался туда-сюда.

— Ну да, как-то так. Что еще ты хочешь услышать?

Остальные Мстители уставились на него. У Люка отпала челюсть. Логан широко раскрыл глаза. Джесс побледнела под маской.

— Ох, черт, — наконец, сказал Питер.

— Прости, малец, — сказал Логан. — Я и понятия не имел.

Он потянулся и неловко похлопал Стива по плечу, выражая сочувствие.

— Но он пах нормально. И сейчас тоже, если уж на то пошло.

Джесс кинула на стол карточку-идентификатор.

— Я звоню Риду.

Тони продолжал ошарашенно оглядываться, он явно был ужасно смущен и не понимал, что именно из сказанного им вызвало такую реакцию.

— Я в порядке, — повторил он в который раз, но теперь его голос дрожал. — Я в порядке. В порядке на все сто процентов. Что, по-вашему, я должен был сказать?  
Никто ему не ответил.

* * *  
— Перво-наперво, — сказал Рид, поморщившись. — Хочу принести свои искренние извинения, Капитан, за то, что не поверил тебе…

Стив покачал головой.

— В этом нет необходимости, Рид. Просто, пожалуйста, скажи, что есть хорошие новости. Скажи, что можешь что-нибудь сделать.

Должен же быть способ как-то это исправить. Должен.

Стив и думать не хотел об обратном. Они не могли все просто так оставить.

— Я в порядке, — машинально повторил Тони и потер электрод, прикрепленный к виску. 

Они опять столпились в одной из палат больничного крыла. Обнаженный до пояса Тони лежал на столе для осмотров. От него тянулись провода к неизвестному Стиву прибору. Рид с пачкой распечаток в руках стоял рядом.

— На дисках Контроллера находилась программа наподобие вируса, — сказал Рид, игнорируя жалобы Тони. — Но создан он был не специально для Тони, и получившийся эффект — результат вмешательства Экстремиса, который Контроллер, конечно, не учитывал. Насколько я могу судить по логам, Тони оказался заражен операционным софтом дисков. В некотором роде, он пострадал так же, как остальные жертвы, только без физического контакта. Но вмешался Экстремис, и соответственно, смягчил результат воздействия. Однако возникли… некоторые побочные эффекты. Ты и сам видел.

Стив представил жертв Контроллера. «Рабские диски» — так он метко называл свои изобретения, лишавшие людей воли и энергии. Но с Тони получилось не совсем так. Он вел себя по-другому, уж им ли всем было не знать.

Тони раздраженно выдохнул.

— Я в полнейшем порядке.

— Вот, — сказал Рид, возможно, резче, чем стоило. — Кстати, строго говоря, это тоже одно из последствий.

Стив нахмурился.

— Что именно?

— Тот факт, что он считает, будто с ним все в порядке, — пояснил Рид. — И уверяет нас в этом, хотя все мы видим однозначные доказательства обратного.

Рид бросил взгляд на распечатки.

— Обычно вирусы — и программное обеспечение дисков тоже — прячут свои следы. Удаляют файлы. Подчищают за собой систему. Этот — очень элегантный. Я бы его пропустил, если бы ты не настоял, чтобы я посмотрел еще раз.

Ему хотя бы хватило совести выглядеть смущенным.

— Но его создавали без расчета на контакт с Экстремисом, с чьим-то мозгом, с человеком, у которого есть мысли и чувства. Когда это произошло, вирус проявил себя в том, что Тони считает, будто он… в порядке. Вирус говорит ему, что он в порядке. Принуждает не думать об этом. Не присматриваться и не проводить более глубокую диагностику. Короче говоря, Тони мог бы обнаружить вирус, но его разум с тем в сговоре и настаивает, что искать не нужно.

Стив попытался уложить эту информацию в голове. С Тони что-то происходило — они все это знали — но вирус мешал ему это понять. Вирус изменил его. Что еще он сделал? Боже, что именно он сделал? Столь многое могло пойти не так. Что, если имеются еще какие-то проблемы? Те, которые Стив не заметил? Что, если это навсегда?

— Ты сказал «один из эффектов», — проговорил Стив. Рид кивнул. — И мы уже поняли, что это касается меня. Но есть и другие последствия?

Рид перевернул страницу.

— Кроме этого и… ну, тебя, других _случайных_ побочных эффектов не было. Но еще остается основное действие диска, которое нужно принимать во внимание. Программа порабощения. Антивирусная защита Экстремиса нейтрализовала большую ее часть, но… не вполне успешно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Внутри зашевелилось чувство, грозившее перерасти в панику. Тони был одной из жертв контроллера? Им тайно управляли? Он все это время докладывал Контроллеру о действиях Мстителей?

— В общем случае диск подчинил бы Тони Контроллеру, — пояснил Рид. — Но этого не произошло. Эффект, похоже, вышел гораздо более… смазанным.

Он взглянул на Тони, потом опять на Стива.

— Возможно, ты не заметил, но сейчас он к Контроллеру гораздо более снисходителен, чем следовало бы.

— Я… Не заметил. — Стив почувствовал новую волну отчаянья — он должен был быть лучше, быстрее, умнее, наблюдательнее.

Тони бы заметил, окажись он на его месте.  
Стив вздохнул.  
Похоже, есть только один способ проверить. Он шагнул к Тони. Прочистил горло.

— Тони, ты же помнишь наш разговор про чувства?

Лежа без движения на спине, Тони все же умудрился транслировать одновременно подозрение, настороженность и отчаянное желание убраться ко всем чертям собачьим. 

— Прекрасно помню.

— Что ты чувствуешь к Контроллеру?

— Что я чувствую к Контроллеру? — Тони закатил глаза. Его голос сочился сарказмом. — Ох, Капитан, оставь его в покое, а?

Теперь он явно передразнивал:  
— «Проследи за Контроллером, Тони. Поищи его через спутники, Тони. Вставай и поехали в Нью-Джерси искать его, Тони. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь к Контроллеру, Тони».

Он смерил Стива взглядом.

— Ты прямо охвачен страстью к этому парню. Почему бы просто не отстать от него? Он не причиняет никаких проблем. В мире полно других злодеев. Он не такой уж и плохой.  
Это были не те слова, которые можно было бы ожидать от Тони. Даже если не принимать во внимание изменение отношения к Стиву, Тони годами сражался с Контроллером. Он не должен был отмахиваться от проблемы — и не стал бы этого делать. Он острее, чем кто-либо еще, чувствовал личную ответственность за поступки злодеев. Не позволял врагам просто так шастать по улицам. Ему… была бы невыносима сама мысль об этом.

— Помнишь, как несколько лет назад ты отправился в клинику лечения неврозов? — настаивал Стив. — В ту, которой Контроллер тайно управлял? Ты помнишь, как освободил там всех?

— Эм. — Тони пожал плечами. — Ну, наверное.

Он просто… просто плевать хотел на Контроллера. Как плевать хотел на Стива. К обоим, похоже, испытывал идентичную апатию.

Стив в ужасе уставился на Рида, тот ответил грустным понимающим взглядом.

— Уверен, Контроллеру понравилось бы, что Тони изменил мнение о нем в лучшую сторону, — тихо добавил Рид. — Как я и сказал: привычной для жертвы преданности и покорности нет, но все же отношение явно необычное.

— Я вижу, — так же тихо ответил Стив. — Думаю, хорошо, что мы пока не нашли Контроллера, потому что это обстоятельство могло завалить все задание…

И тут он замолчал, потому что его пронзила ужасная мысль: ведь это _уже_ завалило задание. Тони отказывался что-то делать не всегда по личным причинам. Не все они касались напрямую Стива.

— Он и не искал, — пробормотал Стив. — Черт побери, Тони его _даже не искал_. Просто не хотел.

Тони сделал необходимый минимум той работы, что ожидала от него команда. Он один раз бегло проверил спутники и ничего не нашел. А когда остальные носом землю рыли, чтобы отыскать Контроллера, Тони отговорился тем, что у него работа в «СИ». Он даже не проверил информацию со спутника — это сделал Питер. И отказался отправиться в Кэмден — а Стив счел это выпадом в свою сторону; возможно, отчасти так и было, но еще тут был замешан сам Контроллер. Тони не хотел найти его, потому что Контроллер не хотел, чтобы Тони был заинтересован в поисках.  
Стив это упустил. Стив упустил _все_.

— Нет, — подтвердил Рид. — Я в этом не сомневаюсь даже.

Стиву захотелось лечь на пол и свернуться клубком, чтобы тяжесть осознания всего этого пала на чьи-то еще плечи. Но он — Капитан Америка, это его долг, он нужен команде. Он нужен Тони.  
Поэтому Стив собрался, сделал глубокий вдох и попытался сосредоточиться.

— А что насчет меня? — тихо и уныло спросил он. — Почему Тони забыл обо мне? Какой Контроллеру от этого прок? Что он с этого получает?

Возможно, дело не в выгоде, настаивал несчастный внутренний голос. Возможно, причина в обычном желании причинить боль. Что, если Стэндхерст просто хотел кого-нибудь ранить? Если так — сработало.

— Вообще-то, — каким-то извиняющимся тоном сказал Рид. — Я думаю, что это просто случайность.

— _Случайность_?

Рид кивнул.

— Та часть программы, которая заметает следы, влияет на память. Собственная память Тони и RAM Экстремиса имеют много общего. Когда вирус пытался подчистить то, что делало его заметным… — Ричардс деликатно сделал паузу. — Он задел и предмет сознательных мыслей. Убрал все, что было в оперативной памяти и попытался разрушить связи с памятью долгосрочной. 

О.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — неуверенно начал Стив. — Что в тот момент, когда его поразил вирус, он думал обо мне. О том, что ко мне чувствует. И поэтому ничего обо мне не помнит.

Хотя бы он не был Тони безразличен. Ну, по крайней мере, тогда не был. Это уже что-то.  
Рид слабо улыбнулся и снова кивнул.  
Откуда-то сзади послышался тихий грустный смешок; наверное, это Логан.

— Это можно исправить?

Рид опять кивнул. Сердце Стива наполнилось надеждой, но Рид как-то неуверенно прикусил губу.

— Теоретически — да. Я могу восстановить все до обычного состояния. Вирус на самом деле не повлиял на долгосрочную память, только на его доступ к ней. Но чтобы сделать патч, мне нужна копия вируса.

— Мы можем дать тебе выключенный рабский диск, — предложил Стив. Контроллер всегда оставлял их на жертвах. Видит Бог, у них уже много таких скопилось.

Но Рид покачал головой.

— Диск должен быть рабочим. Мне нужно видеть конкретную передачу, которую подхватил Тони. Я не могу ее реконструировать.

— То есть, нам нужно найти Контроллера, — заключил Стив. — И сразиться с ним. А ты будешь наблюдать.

— По сути, да.

Стив вздохнул. Он очень хотел найти этого парня и выместить на нем все свое расстройство, всю злость за то, что тот сделал с Тони. Но тут удача ему не улыбалась.

— Мы не можем его найти, — признался Стив.

Рид поднял брови.

— А вы спрашивали у Тони?

— Что?

— У него в голове — доступ ко всем спутникам в мире, — почти с завистью сказал Рид. — И лучшие алгоритмы поиска на планете. Единственная причина, по которой вы не нашли Контроллера, заключается в том, что Тони не хотел его искать. Но я уверен, что он может обнаружить его, причем, очень быстро — ты и моргнуть не успеешь.

Стив опустил взгляд на свои руки. Тони нахмурился.

— Не понимаю, почему вы так в это вцепились, — сказал Тони. — Но ладно. Он в Бруклине.

Он дал ответ даже без паузы. И Бруклин. Опять! Они же только в прошлом месяце поймали Контроллера там. Стив сделал вдох и обвел комнату глазами, оценивая готовность команды и уже просчитывая тактику.

— Хорошо, Мстители. Все, кроме Тони, хватайте свои вещи и одевайтесь. Десять минут. Рид, если тебе что-нибудь нужно, самое время взять это с собой. Тони, ты официально отстранен от задания. 

Тони снова нахмурился.

— Но я _в порядке_.

— Это не так, — возразил Стив. — Ты не в порядке, ты скомпрометирован, и ты остаешься здесь.

Тони открыл рот, потом снова закрыл и промолчал. Стив решил воспринимать это как согласие и оглянулся на Люка и Логана.

— Вы собираетесь переодеваться?

Люк осмотрел свою желтую футболку.

— Зачем? Что не так?

— Мне обтягивающее не идет, — пробормотал Логан.

Стив проглотил как минимум три замечания — с учетом Скотта Саммерса.

— Ладно, забудьте. Пока можете драться и не снимаете коммуникаторы, носите, что хотите.  
Он всмотрелся в знакомые лица: Люк, Логан, Питер, Джесс, Рид. 

— Было бы неплохо иметь опытного летающего бойца, — сказал он, размышляя о том, насколько хороша сейчас в этом Джесс. — Но и так справимся.

Рид вскинул глаза.

— Я могу одолжить вам летуна, Капитан.

— О?

Рид скривил губы.

— Уверен, вы знаете моего шурина.

Питер вскинул руки и радостно рассмеялся.

— О-о-о, _да_!

Хоть кто-то радовался.  
Они справятся. И смогут наконец-то вернуть Тони.

* * *  
— Пламя! — закричал Джонни — достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно даже без коммуникаторов — и яркой вспышкой пронесся по небу. Он петлял между зданиями, а Мстители бежали снизу, выстроившись клином со Стивом во главе.

Ботинки Стива гулко стучали по асфальту. Он глубоко дышал — вдох-выдох — позволяя себе отдаться ритму движения. Он чувствовал, как бьется сердце, как раскрываются при дыхании легкие. Щит приятно оттягивал руку. Сейчас нельзя волноваться за Тони. Текущая задача: команда, враг, битва.

Сбоку и сверху тут и там вспыхивало то красным, то голубым — это бликовали тонкие нити паутины, при помощи которых перемещался Питер. Они с Джонни добрались первыми, оцепили периметр и провели первичную разведку. И вот уже десять минут болтали в общем канале связи, обмениваясь шуточками, которые были понятны только им, и прозвищами, настолько странными, что Стив даже задумался, знают ли они супергеройские имена друг друга. Они с Тони раньше тоже так себя вели… Стив даже начал улыбаться, но воспоминание о том, что теперь это не так, вернуло его в суровую реальность.

— Знаешь, — прокричал Джонни. — Кажется, я никогда раньше с этим парнем не сражался. С другими, кто контролирует сознание, — да, но не с этим чуваком. Как так вышло, что мы не пересекались?

— Он вообще изначально враг Железного Человека, паленые твои мозги, — ответил Питер. Интересно, как ему вообще хватало воздуха, чтобы болтать? — Не переживай, он по сути белый и пушистый. Я с ним в этом году уже трижды сражался. У нас все схвачено.

— Если он такой белый и пушистый, — Джонни оставил шутливый тон и сделался мрачнее и серьезнее. — То что он делает в металлическом гладком костюме? О, вы только посмотрите.

Стив постучал по коммуникатору пальцем, выходя на частоту команды.

— Факел, ты засек Контроллера?

Вместо Факела ответил Питер.

— Я вижу его. И он уже понял, что что-то затевается. Он на улице. У него в подчинении двадцать, может быть, тридцать людей. Невооруженные гражданские. — Пауза. — Среди них есть дети, Кэп. 

Стив тихо выругался. Это все усложняло.

— Ладно, — решил он. — Наступаем. Деваться некуда. Рид, ты на позиции?

Послышался треск, потом голос Рида:  
— Подтверждаю. Контроллер и его жертвы в зоне моей видимости. Сигнал хороший, но я пока не перехватываю никаких передач.

Если Рид занял ту позицию, о которой они договорились, значит, он стоял на балконе здания напротив — наблюдал и считывал данные ноутбука, подключенного ко всем доступным каналам. Более медленная версия Тони. И он был готов взломать вирус и переписать код, чтобы спасти разум Тони.

— Хорошо, продолжай наблюдать, — велел Стив.

Они уже наступали на Контроллера. Краем глаза Стив видел Логана, Джесс и Люка, державшихся неподалеку. Его команда. Ждет указаний.

— Вот что мы сделаем, — начал Стив. — Приоритетная задача — не допустить жертв среди гражданских. Люк, Росомаха, я хочу, чтобы вы предотвращали любой потенциальный вред. Он попытается обратить своих жертв в оружие.

— Будет сделано, — ответил Люк.

— Заметано, малец, — добавил Логан.

— Женщина-Паук, проверь, не перебьют ли твои феромоны его контроль.

— Непременно, Кэп.

— Человек-Паук, твоя задача — забирать рабские диски. Пробуй снимать их с жертв паутиной. Возможно, они передают что-то полезное для Рида.

— Ага-ага, — откликнулся Питер. Стив улыбнулся.

— Факел?

— Да? — с готовностью отозвался Джонни.

— Зажги! — крикнул Стив, и Джонни рассмеялся. — И держись повыше. Наблюдай за сражением. Я позову, когда понадобишься. 

Он поднял щит и обратился ко всей команде.

— Контроллер мой. Я заставлю его заплатить.

Они завернули за угол, и внезапно все стало происходить крайне быстро.  
Они оказались в самой гуще событий — странный контраст после относительного спокойствия. Развязалась ожесточенная драка, и по ту сторону были мужчины и женщины с пустыми глазами, на их лбах горели серебряные диски.

— Мстители! — крикнул Стив. — Общий сбор!

Битва представляла собой привычный хаос — слишком много людей в ограниченном пространстве, обжигающее шипение ядовитых выстрелов Джесс, огонь Джонни сверху, протянувшиеся над улицей нити паутины Питера. Один из приспешников Контроллера, крепкий мужчина в деловом костюме, поднял руки и бросился вперед, собираясь ударить Стива. Но Логан перехватил его и откинул в сторону, а когда он потерял сознание, Питер тут же метнулся вниз и сорвал диск с его головы.

— Троих со счетов, двадцать три осталось, — выкрикнул Питер. Стив порадовался, что хоть кто-то считает.

Рабский диск ярко вспыхнул, что-то, похожее на пламя, охватило его центр. Передавал ли он какие-то данные?

— Рид.

— Пока ничего, Капитан. — Рид говорил терпеливо. Спокойно. — Никаких следов вируса.

— Продолжай, — распорядился Стив и резко развернулся, заметив, что Контроллер подобрался к нему уже совсем близко. 

Внезапно на Стива накатила ярость. Он издал какой-то нечеловеческий звук — бешеное рычание ярости, ужаса и горя. И поднял щит. Контроллер только улыбнулся.

— Капитан Америка, — приветствовал он. — Мы стали часто встречаться. Приятно снова тебя видеть.

Он окинул поле боя нарочито ленивым взглядом — король, осматривающий свои владения.

— Вы, кажется, кое-кого забыли, — прошептал он, мерзко улыбаясь. — О. Или он забыл вас, ммм?

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — прорычал Стив. Капитану Америка, наверное, не стоило так выражаться, но сейчас ему было совершенно плевать, что Кэпу положено, а что нет. — Черт бы тебя побрал, Стэндхерст, _верни мне его_.

Выставив щит, Стив бросился вперед. Поднял кулак и ударил со всей силы…  
А Контроллер лениво протянул руку, схватил его за горло и поднял. Ноги Стива теперь болтались в воздухе. Он не мог дышать, он не мог дышать, он _не мог дышать_.

— Кажется, ты тоже кое-что забыл, — проговорил Контроллер слишком спокойным голосом. Это наталкивало на мысль, что он не совсем в себе. У Стива перед глазами все посерело, потом пошло пятнами. — Похоже, ты запамятовал, что мои диски выкачивают энергию из жертв. И, вероятно, не учел, что это делает меня _сильнее тебя_ , Капитан.

С этими словами он швырнул Стива в фасад здания.  
Стив врезался в кирпичную кладку. В ушах зазвенело, перед глазами завертелись звездочки, волосы стали влажными — возможно, от крови.  
Дышать было больно. Все ныло. Он сжал зубы и резко дернул головой, чтобы хрустнули позвонки. Ладно, хоть ничего не сломано. Уже хорошо.  
«Вставай, Роджерс. Ты сможешь. Ради Тони».  
Контроллер рассмеялся.  
Коммуникатор в ухе Стива шипел и трещал, а потом в нем раздался до боли знакомый голос — оттененный привычной статикой.

— Приветик всем, — растягивая слова, сказал Тони. — Чем могу помочь?

Тони. Тони пришел.  
Уже через несколько секунд, подняв голову, Стив увидел в небе знакомую красно-золотую вспышку. Его сердце радостно забилось, и плевать, что Тони ослушался прямого приказа.

— Железный Человек, — выдохнул он, буквально в последний момент вспомнив, что надо использовать это имя. — Я же тебя отстранил.

Он попытался добавить в голос твердости, но это не сработало; Тони наверняка услышал радость и облегчение в каждом слове.

— Я вам нужен, — парировал Тони, и сердце Стива пропустило удар. О, Боже. Да, Тони был ему нужен. Очень.

— И ты… — начал Стив едва слышно. — Значит ли это, что ты вспомнил?

— Ту великую дружбу, которая у нас, типа, была? Все еще нет. — Тони спускался ниже и ниже, кажется, даже было видно, как он качает головой. — Но я помню Мстителей. Я помню, что я супергерой, и они — моя команда. Я помню, что здесь мне самое место. И совершенно уверен: нам не нужно быть лучшими друзьями, чтобы я мог спасти твою жизнь, Капитан.  
Этого достаточно. Боже, вот конкретно сейчас этого вполне достаточно. Стив улыбнулся…

А потом Контроллер снова хихикнул. Пока вокруг кипела битва, он тоже смотрел вверх на Тони.

— Ты такой глупец, Железный Человек? — насмешливо спросил Контроллер. — Я _на этой неделе_ уже разок захватил твой разум. Даже сейчас эффект еще сохраняется. И ты _возвращаешься_?

Он поднял руку.  
Тони рухнул вниз, будто враг порвал невидимую страховку. И у Стива внутри тоже все оборвалось.  
О Боже, Боже, Тони погибнет, Тони погибнет, а Стив ничего не сможет сделать; Тони погибнет, а ведь они даже никогда…

— Я подхвачу, Кэп, — крикнул Питер.

Метнувшаяся паутина обхватила Тони, натянулась. Стив задержал дыхание, с ужасом ожидая, что она оборвется. Своеобразный маятник (на одном конце — Питер, отчаянно вцепившийся в здание, на другом — человек в красно-золотой броне, зависший между небом и землей) описал большую дугу и был остановлен балконом. А Тони все падал и падал…

И вдруг повис.  
Паутина выдержала.

Стив выдохнул.

Питер медленно опустил Тони на землю подальше от сражения. Стив не мог отвести взгляд, драка отошла на второй план.  
Он думал, что это Тони скомпрометирован? Ха! Стив сам скомпрометирован.

Пора включать в бой кое-кого еще.  
Стив постучал по коммуникатору.

— Факел? Сейчас нужно жечь.

— Мне всегда нужно жечь, — со смехом ответил Джонни.

Стив уже бежал к Тони, но успел заметить, как все вокруг ярко осветил огненный шар. Джонни бросился вниз на скорости в сотню миль в час и сбил Контроллера с ног. Команда справлялась.  
Стив упал перед Тони на колени.

— Человек-Паук, помоги Факелу, — сказал он, не поднимая головы, и только по звуку понял, что Питер послушался. Тони не двигался. На Стива накатил ужас и чувство дежа-вю, потому что они только недавно это уже проходили. Он прикрыл их обоих щитом, чтобы никто не видел, кто носит броню, и стянул шлем. Глаза Тони опять были черными. О, Боже. Только не это. Что Контроллер отнимет у него на этот раз?

— Капитан, — вклинился Рид. — Я получаю данные. Это вирус.

— Тони потерял сознание, — огрызнулся Стив, чувствуя, как внутри клокочут злость и страх, а ведь ему нужно было сохранять спокойствие. Сохранять. Спокойствие.

— Я анализирую вирус. — Последовала пауза. — Мне нужно его локализовать, изменить код, который у меня уже есть, написать патч…

Глаза Тони по-прежнему были пусты, их залила темнота Экстремиса. Кожа казалась слишком бледной. А потом он выгнулся дугой, даже броня не скрыла этого, и начал дрожать. Судорога. У него судорога. В прошлый раз такого не было. Боже, Тони.

— Быстрее, Рид.

— Я работаю так быстро, как могу, — ответил тот. — Сейчас пишу код.

Слыв услышал быстрый перестук клавиш.

— У него что-то типа судороги.

Он слышал, как Рид сделал резкий вдох.

— Я ускоряюсь.

Стив уселся на асфальт, свободной рукой уложил голову Тони к себе на колени. Даже если Тони не помнил, что они друзья, он совсем не был в этом виноват. На бледном лбу Тони собрались капли пота; они стекали по волосам и лицу. Глаза оставались черными, щеки ввалились. Стив откинул со лба Тони прядь. Он с ужасающей ясностью осознавал свою беспомощность — никогда в жизни такой не испытывал.

— Давай же, — прошептал он. — Давай, Тони, пожалуйста. Ты сможешь справиться.

Он сделает, что угодно. Господи, пусть даже Тони его не вспомнит, пусть даже станет относиться к нему еще хуже. Лишь бы только очнулся. Он должен жить. Все остальное не имеет значения.  
Голос Рида прервал его мольбы.

— Заканчиваю. Десять секунд.

Вокруг них продолжала кипеть битва. Затянутыми в перчатку пальцами Стив погладил Тони по волосам, по бронированному плечу, взял его руку в свою — словно Тони мог это почувствовать. Липкие остатки паутины приставали к пальцам. Тони дрожал, его все еще ломала судорога, потемневшие глаза невидяще смотрели в небо.

— Хорошо, — очнулся Рид. — Готово. Мне нужно переключить схему и загрузить патч в Экстремис. Тони дал мне временные пароли. 

Каким-то чудом эти слова пробились сквозь туман горя и боли в сознании Стива.

— Ты собираешься внедрить то, что буквально сейчас написал, в мозг Тони? Это… Это безопасно?

Он долгие годы слушал компьютерно-научную болтовню Тони и помнил такие слова, как «разработка», «дебаггинг» и QA. А однажды он вытерпел десятиминутную тираду о том, что не рекомендуется внедрять в оборудование непротестированный код.

— Безопаснее, чем альтернативы, — сказал Рид, и это означало «нет». Стив резко сглотнул. Он слышал звук клика мышки.

— Загружаю. — Пауза. — Загрузил.

Тони забился в руках Стива, его тело свело очередной судорогой, и…  
«Господи, пожалуйста, Господи, не допусти, чтобы он вот так погиб…»

— У него все еще судороги.

— Код еще не развернулся, — ответил Рид. Как ему удавалось сохранять такое спокойствие? — Я не могу устанавливать что-то в мозг Тони прямо так. Экстремис должен перезагрузиться для инсталляции патча. Полное отключение через пять, четыре, три…

Краем глаза Стив видел, как Джесс вырубила одного из людей выстрелом; значит, феромоны не сработали. Везде яркими языками расцветал огонь.  
А потом Тони перестал дышать.  
И уверенное тихое биение его сердца, которое Стив мог различить благодаря супергеройскому слуху, напрягая его до предела, прекратилось. Тони лежал в руках Стива тихо и неподвижно.  
Больше ничего не происходило.

— Тони, — прошептал Стив. Его глаза наполнились слезами. Те слепили, пропитывали шлем. — Рид, Боже, он не дышит, и его сердце не бьется. Иисусе, Рид, Рид, он просто…

Слова застряли в горле.

— Конечно, нет, — с нечеловеческим спокойствием отреагировал Рид. — В конце концов, именно Экстремис контролирует его мозг.

— Рид, черт тебя побери! — взвился Стив. И он знал, что не надо так, но Тони _умирал_ , Тони уже умер, и у него больше не было сил сдерживаться. — Ему нужен мозг для жизни, Рид!

— Перезапуск через три секунды, — безмятежно ответил Рид. — Две. Одна.

Сердце Тони вздрогнуло — один удар, второй, и вот оно уже вошло в привычный ритм. Ноздри затрепетали. А потом он открыл глаза. Яркое-голубые. Нормальные. Идеальные. Те же самые глаза, которые Стив увидел за золотой маской десять лет назад. 

Тони сфокусировал на нем взгляд, и даже не нужно было задавать никаких вопросов. Стив все увидел сам. Тони узнавал его. И все о нем знал. В его глазах были нежность, страсть — все то, чего не хватало, все, по чему Стив неожиданно так горько тосковал, и у него сладко заныло сердце. Тони вернулся. Тони вспомнил. Тони было не все равно.  
— Ты жив, — выдохнул Стив. — Ты жив, ты снова со мной, это ты.  
У него по-прежнему все плыло перед глазами из-за слез, и он, должно быть, уронил щит, потому что тот упал рядом. Он скользил руками по броне Тони, прикасался к лицу, как будто только так мог доказать себе, что Тони вернулся.

Тони с усилием сел и слегка ошалело на него уставился — и он улыбался, _улыбался_ , а ведь он не делал это много дней. И он был _жив_ … Это казалось сном, а во сне он мог дать волю стольким желаниям — всем, которые пытался спрятать, всем тем надеждам, о которых не позволял себе даже думать. Стив обхватил Тони за затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
Тони был теплым и живым, и таким реальным, а Стив… Стив его целовал. Бородка казалась слегка жесткой, но губы — мягкими и нежными, они слегка раскрылись — ровно настолько, чтобы Стив мог их распробовать. Боже. Стив правда его целовал.

Какого черта он делал?

Он резко опустил руки и отшатнулся, разрывая поцелуй.

— Боже мой, — в ужасе произнес Стив. — Не знаю, что я… Боже, Тони, мне так жаль, я не собирался…

Вся его убежденность. Вся решимость. Обещания самому себе не пользоваться Тони, не требовать от него ничего. И что он первым делом делает? Хватает Тони и целует. Практически принуждает. Точнее и не скажешь. Он его буквально заставил.

Стива затошнило.

Еще слегка потерянный, Тони уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Нет, не так: он уставился сквозь него. Тони облизнул губы.

— Это было взаправду, да? — спросил Тони дрожащим от неуверенности голосом. — В смысле, я не… я не умер, не сплю, не вижу галлюцинацию, это не еще какой-то вирус или типа того? Ты правда меня поцеловал?

Стив кивнул — бестолково и отчаянно.

— Да. Я правда тебя поцеловал, — ответил он бесцветным голосом.

— Эм, — неуверенно проговорила Джесс в коммуникаторе. — Пока вы еще что-нибудь не скажете, хочу напомнить, что вы еще на общей частоте.

Тони уронил лицо в закованные в перчатки руки.

— О, да елки-палки, — сказал он.

Стив отстраненно подумал, что раньше его это могло расстроить и смутить, но сейчас в голове металась только одна мысль — как заевшая пластинка: «Боже, что я только что сделал?»

— Мазел тов! — вклинился радостный Джонни.

— Я знал, что вы, психи недоделанные, рано или поздно разберетесь, — сказал Питер со смехом, словно они с Джонни специально для таких ситуаций тренировались выступать комическим дуэтом. Послушался звук выпускаемой паутины. 

— Уф. Держись, почти готово.

Тони не поднял глаза, а значит, пропустил, как Питер швырнул Контроллера в здание и тем самым лишил его чувств, и это освободило всех его жертв.  
Битва завершилась. Амнезия Тони пропала.  
Но было уже слишком поздно. Стив уже все испортил. В этот раз окончательно.

* * *  
По пути в Башню Тони на него даже не смотрел, только бросил быстрый взгляд, усаживаясь в кресло пилота (команда пригнала квинджет, который, получается, был совершенно исправен — Тони соврал ему в лицо, когда заявил об обратном. Еще один поступок нужно списать на вирус Контроллера). 

Проходя мимо, он откинул лицевую панель брони — каким-то чудом гражданские не увидели его лица, когда Стив стянул шлем — и тут же поморщился, словно пожалел об этом.  
Стива ужасало то безразличие, которое проявлял к нему Тони в последние дни, но это было в тысячу раз хуже. Теперь лицо Тони выражало эмоции, множество чувств пришло на смену пустоте. Они на долю секунды встретились взглядами, и Стив увидел все: страдание, боль, сожаление. А потом Тони отвернулся. Это он, Стив, во всем виноват.

Остальные Мстители, рассевшиеся в квинджете, тоже, кажется, не хотели на него смотреть. Они поглядывали украдкой, а потом виновато отводили глаза, словно стеснялись того, чему стали невольными свидетелями. И не знали, что ему сказать. Он их не винил.

Даже Питер по большей части молчал, только пару раз что-то торопливо прошептал Джонни.

Когда они приземлились, Рид и Тони поспешили в больничный отсек — возможно, чтобы провести осмотр и убедиться, что последние следы вируса пропали.  
Тони по-прежнему на него не смотрел.

Стив слышал эхо голосов: Тони тихо и подавленно отвечал на рутинные вопросы Рида. Остальные переглянулись, посмотрели на Стива, и, наконец, Логан ткнул пальцем в сторону общего этажа Башни. Супергероям с усиленным метаболизмом пора было набить свои бездонные животы. 

— Мы хотим заказать пиццу, — сказал Логан. — Если ты…

Стив покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Я не голоден.

Он добрался до своей комнаты, залитой дневным светом, и со вздохом упал на кровать. Остальные наверняка скажут: «Кэп опять дуется». Если бы Джен была в команде, подумал он с тоской, она бы этого не потерпела. Пришла бы, уселась рядом и принялась болтать обо всем на свете. Не совсем понятно, как ей это удавалось, но в таких случаях через какое-то время ему становилось легче. Если бы Клинт был в команде, он бы просто запрыгнул на чертову кровать и стащил его. 

Но Клинт был мертв.

Стива поразило горе, острое, как удар ножа. И сильно замешанное на чувстве стыда, ведь уже прошло _шесть месяцев_ — с того момента, когда он смотрел, как Клинт отдает за них свою жизнь. И теперь его уже не вернуть. Как он забыл? Как он смел забывать?  
И какое право имел думать, будто может снова собрать команду? Кем они теперь были? Кем был сам Стив? Все, что он сделал за эти десять лет, все, что мог сделать, стало возможно благодаря подаркам, принятым из рук Тони Старка. Деньги Тони. Амуниция Тони. Особняк Тони. Башня Тони. А Стив просто брал, брал и брал все это, а потом поцеловал Тони. Взял самого Тони, потому что считал, будто и это тоже заслужил.  
Какая гадкая мысль.  
Если бы только Тони был здесь… Но нет, нечестно даже представлять, что он рядом.

Стив закрыл глаза и закинул руку на лицо.

Запищал телефон. Звонок от кого-то из команды, но не экстренный — это он понял по сигналу, который установил на аппарат, временно выполняющий функцию ID-карты.  
Новую он теперь, похоже, получит не скоро.  
Может, ему стоит уйти из команды.  
Стив вздохнул и нажал кнопку ответа на вызов.

— С ним все хорошо, Капитан, — без прелюдий сказал Рид. — Никаких следов вируса Контроллера.

У Стива пересохло в горле.

— Рад это слышать.

И это правда. Он желал Тони только добра. Желал самого лучшего. И если это не включало его самого… он мог с этим смириться.

— Он хочет поговорить с тобой, — продолжил Рид после некоторой паузы.

Стив не чувствовал себя в силах выдержать этот разговор. Но он должен. В конце концов, Тони вместе с ним руководил командой, и у Стива были или есть перед ним обязательства. Они должны поговорить ради всех остальных. И он должен хотя бы извиниться, лично. Много-много раз извиниться.  
Он заслужил все, что Тони хотел ему сказать.

— Хорошо, — произнес Стив. — Я спускаюсь.

Он встал, вытер лицо и направился к двери.

* * *  
К больничному отсеку вел длинный коридор, и Стив издалека увидел, как Рид упаковывает в чехлы привезенное с собой оборудование. Джонни помогал ему, и это было слегка странно, потому что Стив мог поспорить, что тот предпочел бы тусоваться с Питером. Но, наверное, они оба уже собрались уезжать.

Рид захлопнул крышку очередного кейса, передал его Джонни, и они двинулись в сторону Стива.

— Спасибо вам огромное за помощь, — улыбнулся Стив, с трудом выуживая из себя воспоминания, как быть вежливым, даже если тонешь в отчаянии.

Рид кивнул.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

И пошел дальше, но Джонни остановился и уставился на Стива с непонятным выражением — немного странным, нервным и печальным. Факел всегда был веселым парнем, чуваком, который в принципе не умел сохранять серьезность, и эти эмоции казались на его лице неуместными, чужими. Джонни неловко провел рукой по волосам.  
Стив нахмурился.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь, Джонни?

Тот бросил взгляд на закрывающиеся за Ридом двери лифта.

— Могу я перекинуться с тобой парой слов?

«Все страньше и страньше», если цитировать классика. Интересно, что Джонни нужно?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Стив.

Джонни, судя по всему, хотел побеседовать наедине, поэтому Стив распахнул ближайшую дверь — за ней оказалась картотека. Подойдет. Он пропустил Джонни и закрыл комнату.

— Так о чем ты хочешь поговорить?

— Ладно, — Джонни уронил чехол на пол. — Я говорил с… С Тони, ну, там, только что, и вот что я подумал. У меня даже есть метафора для этого случая. Немного странная, но просто выслушай, хорошо? Не я в нашей семье гений.

Стив прищурился.

— Я… Я не понимаю.

— Когда ты был маленьким, — начал Джонни. — Прятал ли ты когда-нибудь конфеты или шоколадки? Может быть, заворачивал последний кусочек и убирал подальше? Даже если эта еда тебе очень нравилась. _Особенно_ если она тебе нравилась.

Он слегка улыбнулся.

— И вот ты ее прятал — потому что если бы съел сразу, то ничего бы не осталось. И ты пытался это сберечь… даже если чувствовал голод. — Он нахмурился и покачал головой. — Боже, глупость какая-то. Извини. У вас там в прошлом вообще были сладости? Это тупо. Мне лучше уйти.

Он шагнул к двери, словно действительно собирался сбежать, но Стив машинально удержал его за плечо. Джонни замер.

— Это не тупо, — заверил Стив. Он не понимал, что хочет сказать Джонни, но чувствовал, что это важно. — И да, у нас были сладости. Но не много. Всего было не много. Я… бывал голоден. Часто.

Джонни заторможенно моргнул, как будто не ожидал, что Стив воспримет метафору так буквально.

— Была Великая Депрессия, я из бедной семьи, — продолжил Стив. — А потом началась война, и я вызвался участвовать в эксперименте, который в числе прочего…

Его губы непроизвольно сложились в улыбку.

— …обеспечил мне метаболизм в четыре раза более быстрый, чем у обычного человека. А еда была нормирована.

И он делал это — то, о чем Джонни говорил — столько раз, что сбился со счета. Делил на части даже конфеты (в те редкие дни, когда они ему доставались) и наслаждался каждым кусочком, а один прятал — ведь вдруг другого больше никогда не будет. Когда ему было 10 лет, добрый владелец магазина подарил Арни на Хануку шоколадный набор, и Арни принес Стиву две драгоценные шоколадные медали. Одну Стив съел, потому что Арни был рядом, но вторую даже не решился развернуть.

Во время войны стало хуже. В Америке ввели нормирование еды. «Обходись меньшим, чтобы им хватило» — призывали армейские плакаты. Но после сыворотки Стив как будто никак не мог наестся, у него вечно урчало в животе. Его рацион был больше, чем у остальных, и Стив чувствовал себя ужасно, считал себя жадным, каждый кусок буквально не лез ему в горло, и он откладывал то, что мог съесть кто-то еще. Да, в этом нуждалось его тело, но это ничего не меняло. Когда он был тощим, ему хотя бы требовалось меньше.

— А потом, — вслух закончил Стив. — Я очнулся в будущем, переехал в дом миллиардера и с того дня больше никогда не голодал.

— Хорошая работа, если ты сможешь ее получить, — слегка натянуто и загадочно ухмыльнулся Джонни.

Когда он оказался в будущем, начал жить в Особняке, ощущение свободы буквально захлестнуло его с головой. Он мог есть, что хотел, когда хотел и сколько хотел. Мог в два часа ночи заказать что-нибудь в китайском ресторане, и Тони Старк за это платил. Стив понимал, что эту еду он не отбирал у кого-то еще. Но совершенно не представлял, что с этим делать. Никто и никогда не предлагал ему такого.  
И тогда он вернулся к старым привычкам, потому что не знал, как можно иначе. Он прятал еду. Всегда следил, чтобы сначала поели другие члены команды, даже если это означало, что ему достанется самая маленькая порция. Упорно доедал все, что оставалось, даже если не любил такую еду, потому что не мог допустить, чтобы она пропала, не мог избавиться от ощущения, что когда-нибудь и этого не будет.  
Он не осмеливался покупать себе сладости. Это было бы чересчур. Сначала никто ничего не замечал, а если и замечал, наверное, списывал на милую странность, старомодную привычку. «Кэп ест все». И это правда была привычка. Но он не знал, как от нее избавиться.

Примерно через месяц после их знакомства Тони подарил Стиву шоколадную плитку. Он объяснил, что летал по работе в Европу и там ее купил. «Я подумал, что тебе понравится», — сказал он, отдавая сладость.  
Это был отличный шоколад, по обертке Стив определил, что настоящий швейцарский. И в тот же момент он осознал, что не сможет его съесть, потому что тогда шоколадки больше не останется, и нет смысла привыкать к чему-то, привыкать к этому чудесному будущему, если он опять может рухнуть в лед, очнуться десятилетия спустя и обнаружить, что у него снова все отняли…  
Он спрятал подарок в ящик стола.

А несколько дней спустя столкнулся в коридоре с Тони, и тот спросил, понравился ли ему шоколад. Стив был вынужден со стыдом признать — а он не собирался _лгать_ — что не прикоснулся к нему. Он никогда не забудет, как вытянулось лицо Тони. «Ох», — выдохнул Тони тоскливо, отводя взгляд. «Прости, — сказал он. — В следующий раз я привезу что-нибудь другое. Я не знал, что ты не любишь шоколад. Что тебе нравится?»  
Стива бросило в жар, и он пустился в поспешные объяснения. Дело не в этом, пытался втолковать он, ему нравится шоколад. И он уверен, что этот тоже наверняка понравился бы. Но тогда бы сладкое закончилось, и он не хотел его тратить зря, и не мог… не мог вот так транжирить еду. Не мог просто _позволить себе наслаждаться ею_ , и даже объяснить это Тони оказалось свыше его сил.  
Тони всегда был гением. И Стив буквально видел по его лицу, как он складывает части паззла. Видел, как Тони все обдумывает: путаное объяснение, отношение Стива к еде. И как он все понял. А потом посмотрел на него честными широко распахнутыми глазами и очень тихо сказал: «Для тебя всегда будет еще. Для тебя всегда будет достаточно. Всегда будет достаточно для всех. Я обещаю».  
И говорил он это, не хвастаясь своим богатством, как бы желая продемонстрировать, что может себе это позволить. Он сказал это так, будто ему было не все равно. Словно уже тогда он хотел заботиться о Стиве, всеми способами, какими только тот позволит. 

На следующий день Стив нашел у двери в свою комнату две шоколадки. И съел… ну, съел одну, а вторую предложил… Железному Человеку. Потому что ему точно не нужно две. Но это было началом.  
А дальше Тони отдавал, а он лишь брал, и от этой мысли некогда теплое воспоминание померкло и подернулось коркой льда.  
Стив вздохнул.

— Но да, Джонни. Я понимаю, о чем ты — о желании сохранить что-то хорошее на потом. Я тоже так делал.

— И вот ты откладываешь, да? — спросил Джонни как-то слишком настойчиво. — Тщательно хранишь то, что у тебя есть, радуешься, не используешь, но думаешь об этом. И очень приятно просто знать, что в случае чего ты _мог бы_. А когда случается плохой день, думаешь: «Эй, у меня же есть сладкое». И просто сам факт уже поднимает тебе настроение… делает тебя счастливее, верно? Радует.

— Да, — осторожно согласился Стив.

Он все больше терялся и уже не понимал, какой совет хочет дать Джонни.

— Но было ли так, что ты ждал слишком долго? — Губы Джонни дернулись. — И вот однажды ты заглядываешь в свою нычку, а там ничего нет. Может быть, сестрица съела. Ой, нет, этому не место в моей метафоре.

Он фыркнул.

— В общем, ничего не осталось; того хорошего, что у тебя было, больше нет, и ты уже не можешь это получить. Ты упустил свой шанс.

— Джонни, — очень тихо спросил Стив. — О чем ты вообще?

Джонни встретился с ним взглядом, и его обычно яркие глаза казались какими-то тусклыми. 

— Два месяца назад я узнал, кто на самом деле Человек-Паук.

Такого ответа Стив точно не ожидал.

Вся эта история об _упущенном шансе_ — Боже, да ведь он же!.. нет, этого не может быть…

— Я долго был с ним знаком, — продолжил Джонни, усмехаясь уголками губ. — Столько же, сколько ты знаешь Тони Старка. Может быть, дольше. И дружил с ним в обеих его ипостасях. Он годами был одним из лучших моих друзей.

Джонни рассмеялся, сухо и отрывисто.

— Строго говоря, он был двумя моими лучшими друзьями.

И Стив прекрасно все это понимал. Боже, как он понимал!

— Да, — сказал Стив. — У меня тоже есть опыт с такой вот пикантной ситуацией.

В глазах Джонни появилась ужасная тоска, пустое смирение.

— Я думал, что у меня есть Паучок, — прошептал он. — Я не знал. Он был чуваком в маске. Он мог быть… любым, каким мне того хотелось. И он был. Для меня — был. Я всегда думал, что у меня есть шанс, а потом узнал, что на самом деле это не так. И уже много лет никаких шансов не было. Я давным-давно их упустил. 

Он грустно улыбнулся.

— Я слишком долго ждал.

— Джонни… — Боже, что тут можно сказать? Стив уже точно ему не советчик.

— Я не знаю, как бы он отреагировал, — продолжил Джонни. — И это не важно. Не в этом дело. Я рад, что он счастлив. Правда. Мэри Джейн прекрасная. А я переживу. Уже в процессе.

Он с трудом сглотнул и выпрямился, посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза.

— Но я хотел сказать тебе вот что: у тебя есть шанс.

Ой. Джонни Шторм хотел дать ему _личный_ совет?  
Стив с трудом выдавил из себя ответ.

— Это не так просто.

— Ты хорошо представляешь себе наши жизни, Кэп? — спросил Джонни, неопределенно поводя рукой. — Все не просто. Но это не значит, что оно того не стоит.

Как объяснить Джонни все? Да, он дружил с Тони уже десять лет, но не всегда все было гладко. Они не соглашались друг с другом. Спорили. Иногда даже дрались. И вот теперь они пытаются создать новую команду, причем на очень нестабильном фундаменте. Возможно, Тони и дурно с ним обращался последние два дня, но Стив-то пользовался его добротой _десять лет_. И… теперь не видел способа это исправить.  
Стив снова попытался объясниться.

— Джонни…

— Знаю, ты скажешь, что это не мое дело, — Джонни дернул плечом, признавая факт до того, как Стив его озвучит. — И возможно, это так. Ты скажешь, что все сложно, и я многого не понимаю, или что-то типа того. И это, вероятно, тоже правда. Но я _видел_ его.

— Ты видел его?

Джонни кивнул.

— Он любит тебя. Ты же знаешь это, правда? Он любит тебя, и весь мир уже в курсе, и он… в ужасе от того, что может все испортить. Но вслух этого не скажет. Он все спрашивал и спрашивал нас: как ты там, все ли с тобой в порядке, говорили ли мы с тобой, как ты выглядел, как себя чувствовал. И я просто… если бы у меня оставался шанс, я бы им воспользовался. Как-то так. Это все, что я хотел сказать.

Он наклонился и подобрал чехол с оборудованием.

«Весь мир уже в курсе», — повторил про себя Стив. Он вспомнил, как выглядели остальные, когда Тони сказал, что ничего к Стиву не чувствует.  
Джонни уже нацепил на лицо безразличную улыбку и потянулся к ручке двери.

— Джонни, — окликнул Стив.

— Да?

— Спасибо.

Заходя в больничное крыло, Стив думал о том, что такого Джонни мог в Тони «увидеть». Тони сидел на краешке стула и смотрел в окно. На нем были брюки и носки, но рубашку он не застегнул, и было видно обнаженную кожу. Ребра ему перебинтовали, на виске разливался синяк. Тони поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся.

Если это была бессмертная любовь, Стив ее не заметил. Тони выглядел привычно, возможно, держался даже более отстраненно, чем всегда.

— Чего Джонни хотел? — спросил Тони. Видимо, он слышал начало разговора.

— Вообще-то, он дал мне совет. Сказал, что нужно поговорить с тобой.

На губах Тони снова мелькнула улыбка.

— Забавно, мне он посоветовал то же самое.

Джонни Шторм — сводник. Надо же!

— Тони, — начал Стив и замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.

А Тони посмотрел на него и произнес одно короткое слово:  
— Нет.

Тони был футуристом. Тони знал его. Знал его десять лет. Возможно, он мог предугадать весь их разговор, уже создал в голове подробную разветвленную схему. Он скажет это, а сам Тони ответит то. И Тони было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, как именно пройдет разговор. И уже начать это отрицать.

— Не так, — уточнил Тони, словно читая мысли Стива. — Я хочу сказать: не начинай вот так. Не извиняйся. Я вижу, что ты задумал. Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Но мне правда стыдно, — ответил Стив.

Он не смог заставить себя сказать: «Прости меня за то, что поцеловал тебя». Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, а Тони молча за этим наблюдал. Потом он облизнул губы, и Стив обнаружил, что не может отвести от них взгляд, хотя в голове все время звучало: «я тебя поцеловал я тебя поцеловал я тебя поцеловал». И каждое слово отдавалось стыдом и желанием, и Стив не сомневался, что Тони все это понимал.

— ВПО, — сказал Тони.

Стив моргнул.

— В порядке очереди, — пояснил Тони, хотя это в сущности ничего не объясняло. — В противовес подходу «начнем с конца». Очереди, а не чего-то еще.

Он поднял брови.

— Это означает, что о поцелуе мы будем говорить в последнюю очередь, потому что он случился позднее по времени, и вообще… тут множество других факторов, а все и так запуталось. И еще это значит, что _я_ буду извиняться, ведь это я два дня вел себя с тобой как засранец.

Он замолчал, выглядя при этом одновременно и подавленным, и торжествующим, ведь ему удалось победить Стива в стремлении извиниться. Он теребил пуговицы рубашки, но не пытался их застегнуть.

— Я знаю, что уже тебе это говорил, — у Стива снова перехватило горло. — Но ты относился ко мне ровно так же, как ко всем остальным. Ты не должен извиняться за то, что вел себя со мной, как с другими членами команды. И… Мне очень жаль, что я раньше даже не понимал, сколь многого от тебя требовал в течение всех этих лет. Сколько я у тебя брал.

Он не мог смотреть на Тони. Развернулся. Подошел к окну.

Послышался шорох — похоже, Тони встал. И когда он заговорил, его голос звучал очень близко.

— Стив, — тихо и несчастно произнес Тони. — Все не так. И никогда так не было. Знакомство с тобой — честь для меня. Равно как возможность быть с тобой в одной команде и… быть твоим другом.

Стив обратил внимание на то, что Тони происходящее между ними был готов называть только так.

— Конечно, я много для тебя сделал. Может быть… может быть, больше, чем для других. Но исключительно по собственному желанию, понимаешь? Ты ни к чему меня не принуждал. Мне… мне нравится делать что-то для тебя. И так было всегда.

Стив развернулся. Тони стоял совсем рядом и пристально на него смотрел.

— Но ты не можешь отрицать, что я что-то от тебя требовал, — сказал Стив, а когда Тони судорожно сглотнул, понял, что попал в точку. — Что я начал… требовать такого… отношения… от тебя.  
Тони, до этого потерянно смотревший куда-то поверх плеча Стива, напряженно на него уставился. Встретил напряженный взгляд Стива. Тони всегда мог ему противостоять. Но потом в нем что-то смягчилось, на лице появилась нежность.

— Ты в принципе многого требуешь от людей, — тихо и спокойно сказал Тони тем тоном, которым говорят, когда не хотят обидеть. — Это твоя суть. И это не плохо. Всех нас, каждого из нас, ты побуждаешь быть лучше. Я не знаю, как тебе это удается, но ты пробуждаешь в нас самое хорошее.

Он помолчал.

— Помнишь, как мы говорили про судьбу, когда собирали эту команду?

Как мог Стив забыть?

— Помню.

— А потом, когда мы пригласили Логана, я сказал тебе, что он нам нужен, потому что он наша искра. Я сказал, что он нужен нам так же, как первой команде был нужен ты. Ты всегда был для нас искрой вдохновения. В некотором смысле мы были командой с самого начала, но только после твоего появления стали командой _настоящей_. Ты сделал нас теми, кто мы есть. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Стив кивнул.

— И для меня ничего не изменилось, — Стив под страхом смертной казни не смог бы сказать, гордился Тони этим или считал преступлением. — И так было всегда. Мое вдохновение. С той минуты, как я познакомился с тобой. Я просто… Боже, Стив, я хотел дать тебе все. Все, что ты только мог бы захотеть. Я видел, какими глазами ты смотрел на меня, и я хотел быть тем человеком, которого ты видел. Я хотел быть им. Тем человеком, тем героем. Я желал быть таким же хорошим, каким я отражался в твоих глазах.

Ох, Тони. Стиву хотелось дотронуться до него, словно это могло Тони в чем-то убедить. Но он не имел права поддаться этому порыву, потому что менее благородная часть его натуры толкала стянуть рубашку с плеч и провести по ним руками.

— Ты и есть этот человек, — настойчиво проговорил Стив. — Да, Тони, и ты всегда им был.

Он сделал паузу и сглотнул.

— Я всегда хотел только одного: чтобы ты был собой. Ведь ты удивительный. Тебе не нужно было идти на какие-то крайности. Ты уже был тем человеком, который мне нужен.

Он подумал о том, как схватил Тони и поцеловал у всех на глазах. И при этом еще их разговор слышала вся команда. Тони был ему нужен, да.

— Я полагаю, ты… ты уже догадался, верно?

Лицо Тони приобрело нечитаемое выражение. Не такое же, как во время амнезии, напротив, теперь он был слишком небезразличен, но пытался это утаить. Словно закрыл все свои чувства на замок и выбросил ключ.

— О… — сказал Тони очень тихо. — Вот сейчас ты опять скажешь, что не знаешь, что на тебя нашло и очень сожалеешь об этом поцелуе.

Его глаза умоляли: «Скажи мне, что это не так».  
«Он любит тебя, и весь мир уже в курсе».  
Вот почему Тони расстроился. О, Боже.  
Его расстроило не то, что Стив его поцеловал. А то, что _за это извинился_.

— Ты думаешь, что я не хочу тебя, — медленно произнес Стив. — Да, я сказал, что ты был тем человеком, который мне нужен. Но я не хочу использовать только прошедшее время. Я по-прежнему нуждаюсь в тебе и тебя хочу.

В глазах Тони вспыхнула надежда, он сжал пальцы, словно хотел удержаться и не потянуться. Будто Стив был миражом, или — если использовать один из излюбленных примеров Тони — котом Шредингера. И верить можно, пока не прикоснешься. 

— Строго говоря, — сказал Тони дрожащим голосом, нервно сглатывая. — Люди, которым я нужен, не извиняются за то, что меня поцеловали.

— Я идиот. — Перед глазами у Стива все плыло, он сделал три неверных шага вперед, надеясь, что Тони его поймает. — Я эгоистичный идиот, и мне жаль, что я идиот, но не жаль, что я тебя поцеловал. И я тебя люблю.

Четыре последних, самых важных, слова он произнес невнятно, потому что он прижался лицом к шее Тони, а тот обхватил его за талию — ведь он всегда, всегда поддерживал его.

— Т-с-с-с, — сказал Тони, двумя пальцами приподнял Стива за подбородок и поцеловал — нежно и мягко. 

Потом отстранился, посмотрел на Стива и, кажется, остался доволен результатом, потому что улыбнулся.

— Тс-с-с, тише. Вот так.

Стив вздохнул и позволил себе расслабиться в объятиях Тони, положил голову ему на плечо.

— Эй, Тони?

— Да?

— Что ты ко мне чувствуешь?

Тони тихо рассмеялся — кожу приятно защекотало.

— Я был отчаянно влюблен в тебя целых десять лет.

— О, — Стив улыбнулся. — Что ж, хорошо.

Тони рассмеялся громче.

— Хорошо? Я обнажаю перед тобой душу, и это все, что слышу в ответ? Хорошо?

— Может быть, немного лучше, чем хорошо, — согласился Стив.

— Тогда, — ответил Тони. — Значит, все в порядке.

Они не могли вечно стоять в этой палате. Стив открыл рот, чтобы предложить куда-нибудь пойти, но потом понял — это будет очередное требование.  
А он теперь собирается поступать иначе. Собирается быть лучше. Давать. А не брать.

— Итак, — все же нарушил молчание Стив. — Чем бы ты хотел заняться? Выбирай. Все, что пожелаешь.

— _Все_ , что я пожелаю? — уточнил Тони низким и хриплым голосом, и внезапно в комнате словно стало нечем дышать. О, Стиву это уже нравилось. — У меня есть парочка предложений.

— Да.

— Ты же их еще даже не выслушал.

— И все равно да, — сказал Стив. — Я доверяю тебе.

И тогда Тони улыбнулся, взял его за руку и куда-то повел. И впервые за эту неделю все было действительно хорошо. Нет, намного, намного лучше. Просто идеально.


End file.
